


Welcome to the Mystery Spot

by phoenixserpens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, But its not wincest because its to prove a bodyswap, Choking Kink, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Genderswap, Knife Kink, Light Angst, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Slight wincest because Sam and Dean kiss, Vaginal Fingering, Winchester (Supernatural) Luck, mystery spot au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixserpens/pseuds/phoenixserpens
Summary: One morning Sami, a college student, wakes up as Sam Winchester. Except, Sam Winchester wakes up as Sami. For Sami, Supernatural is just a show, but she's dropped in the middle of the Mystery Spot and has to work together with Dean to figure out how to fix this. Meanwhile, Sam endures college, meets Sami's roommate, and watches Supernatural to see if he can get back to Dean.I'll be updating this every few days :) I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'm excited to see where it goes! I have an end in mind, and we'll see how long it takes to get there!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah, shit,” Sami cursed. It was still raining. She had just left her Bio 262 class, and was on her way to Calculus. _It’s too early in the morning for this,_ she thought to herself. College was great, but walking between classes in the rain, not so much.

Sami was exhausted. She and her roommate, Faline, had stayed up until 2:30 last night, watching Supernatural. Normally Sami could handle being tired, but she and Faline had been staying up for weeks to watch the show. Sami had never seen Supernatural before, but Faline had gotten her into the show. Some of the episodes were ridiculous, but Sami had never laughed as hard as she had when the Winchesters got hit with the truck at the end of Season One.

Sue her. She had a good sense of humor, and a _truck_ , of all things, to fuck them up was pretty funny.

They had watched the Mystery Spot episode last night, but then Faline had skipped ahead to the TV Land episode. It was late, but Faline promised it would be funny and explain things about Gabriel. It delivered.

A sharp gust of wind rushed across campus, and Sami shivered. She was wearing a thin jacket, as the weather was supposed to be 52 degrees that day and she usually radiated heat.

Google weather sat on a throne of lies.

She walked along the brick path leading to her math class, and idly noticed the pools of water on the ground. The walkway was a little uneven but slick from the rain. New England weather at its finest.

Sami slung her backpack around to her front, intending on grabbing her heavier jacket from it. She struggled for a second, her jacket catching on her notebook, and took a too-quick step forward. She slid on the bricks at the edge of one of the puddles, and her feet shot out from under her. She had a second to think that at least her backpack would cushion her fall before realizing that she hasn’t moved her backpack back to its normal position. Sami cracked her head on the bricks, a sharp pain shooting through her before everything turned to black.

_“It was the he-eat of the moment_

_Telling me what my heart meant_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes...”_

Sami sat bolt upright. She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room and reached over to grab her glasses. They weren’t there. She poked her face, intending to feel her glasses on her face -had she gone to sleep with them on again?- and smacked herself on the nose instead.

“Rise and shine, Sammy!” A guy’s cheery voice called out to her, and she looked in his direction. Her jaw dropped.

“Dean?” She asked.

“That’s me, Sammy. Now shut your mouth, you look like an idiot.” Dean Winchester smirked at her.

Sami shook her head. “Jensen?” She asked instead.

Dean frowned. “Who the hell is that?”

She frowned, confused. “Dean?” She asked again.

“Yeah Sam, that’s me, you idiot. Everything alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost, and considering that you lined the doors and windows with salt last night, that’s not likely.” Dean shrugged. “Weird dream? Clowns or midgets?”

Sami blinked and stood up, and holy shit. That was not the eye level she usually saw at. _What the hell happened?_ She thought. She took a step towards what must’ve been the bathroom door, and fell over. She put out a hand on the floor to steady herself, and looked at it. Her hand was massive, tanned, and most definitely not feminine.

“What the fuck?” She asked to the air, and oh her voice had not been that deep before.

Dean’s face entered her field of vision. “Sam? What’s going on?”

Sami shook her head. “No, no, no.” She chanted. She felt around her body where her breasts usually would have been, and they weren’t there. She touched between her legs and felt it.

A dick. She sighed and leaned against the bed.

“Sammy, what the hell?” Dean looked worried. “What do you mean, no? And why’d you just grab your dick?”

“Dean, this is going to sound fucking crazy,” she warned.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Try me.”

Sami sighed again. “Don’t go all gung-ho on me with the holy water, but I’m not Sam Winchester. I’m...Sami. Sami King.”

Dean sat back on his heels in shock. “Hang on,” he said, laughing. “You mean to tell me that you, my brother Sam, aren’t my brother Sam?”

She was exasperated. “Yes, you dumbass! What do you want me to say? That I’m in college? That I’m female? That I’ve never hunted a fucking ghost in my life and the only way I know about you is through a TV show?”

Dean opened and then closed his mouth. “A TV show?”

“Yes. It’s called Supernatural, it’s about you and Sam hunting things. First it was the girl in white, then the wendigo. I know about the Trickster, Bloody Mary, and fucking yellow-eyes.” Sami was pissed. If this motel was the one it looked like, she and Dean were in trouble.

Dean clenched his jaw, a muscle in his cheek throbbing. “Of course you know all of that! You were there, Sam!”

“No, I wasn’t!” She screamed at him.

He stood up, pissed off too. “Then what the hell am I supposed to do? Where is my brother then, whose body is right here! You know what, hang on.” He stalked over to his bag and reached around for the holy water, found it, and tossed it on his brother.

“See? You aren’t smoking Sam. Now cut the crap.”

Sami put her face in her hands. “Then what, Dean?” She asked, the sound muffled. “What can I do to convince you that no, I’m not your brother playing a trick on you?” Her voice cracked on the last syllable.

Dean was stunned. Sam was crying. He almost never cried. “I don’t know! What would you do that Sam would never do?” He asked sarcastically.

Sami was silent for a minute, shoulders shaking with her jagged breathing. She didn’t know what Sam would or wouldn’t do. All she had was the dialogue from the show. “I could sing some AC/DC, I could...kiss you, I could fight you?” She trailed off.

Dean frowned. Sam liked AC/DC, so that wouldn’t work. He just didn’t admit it. He also didn’t want either of them to get hurt from a practice fight. Sam had had enough head trauma as it was, and he certainly wasn’t in the mood to get some of his own.

“Fine. If I kiss you, will you stop this shit?” Dean couldn’t believe what he was saying, but Sam would chicken out and drop the act before kissing him.

“Fine,” Sami responded. “Then will you fucking listen to me?”

He rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

Dean leaned in to Sam, slowly, giving him the space to tap out. Sam looked back at him with determination, and he closed the distance. He just barely heard Sam mumble, “Oh, fuck, I’ve never really kissed anyone, shit,” before their lips met.

Sami hadn’t been lying. She had had a couple of pecks before, but nothing like this. She kissed him back, and wow. The show hadn’t been lying. He really was a good kisser, no wonder he got all of the girls. She tried to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth and testing with her tongue against Dean’s lips, before Dean pulled away.

“The hell was that, Sammy?” He yelled, wiping his mouth.

“Exactly, Dean! I’m not Sam! I’m Sami King, you fucking idiot!” Sami leaned forward, anger in her eyes. “I’m not your brother! I don’t remember dating Jess, or how to kiss, or you, or anything! I’m still in college, I’m not pre-law, I’m an Environmental Science major!”

Dean sighed and looked at Sam. “Fine, I’ll hear you out. I still don’t believe you though.”

Sami rolled her eyes. “Of course you don’t. I’ll start a couple of months ago.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sami slowly stood up and climbed back onto the bed, still awkward. There was so much body to work with, and she felt weirdly off-balance without her breasts. They didn’t put a counterweight on her chest, she was just flat muscle now.

She didn’t think about what was between her legs. She would figure it out later.

“Want to come up here, Dean? This might be a long story, and I want to be comfortable. Also, are we by chance investigating the Mystery Spot?”

Dean nodded.

“Fuck. Alright. Grab the laptop, you’re writing this all down. Just trust me on this.”

Dean was taken aback, she had known that he was about to protest. He was around 87% sure that his brother was just pranking him, but there were some weird things that he had noticed about Sam. He grabbed the laptop and sat on the bed.

“Okay. So, my name is Sami King. I’m a sophomore in college, an Environmental Science major, and I have a roommate named Faline. I’m also 4 foot 10 and a half, so if I hit my head on the doorframe, I’m sorry. Sam’s had a lot of head injuries as it is, but I’m not used to being tall. Anyway, Faline’s watched the show Supernatural, and she finally got me to watch it last month. My schedule has been pretty crazy with all of the science, so we figured that I either watched it now, or during the second semester of my senior year. We decided to watch it now.”

She paused, and drew her knees up to her chest before continuing. “The way the show works is that each hunt is pretty much one episode. The first episode is when you needed Sam’s help because John was missing.”

Sami realized what she had just said. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring him up like this, I’m sorry.” She blushed and figured that she should continue.

“The episode ended with you getting Sam out of the apartment when it was on fire. There was a deleted scene that showed the Impala’s radio going haywire, so you knew to go back. The next episode was the wendigo, and each episode was another hunt, leading you to your dad. The season ended with you all being hit by the truck.”

She winced, and decided to leave out the part where she laughed while watching it. “The second season started with the hospital, and the season ended with the gate to hell being opened by Jake on Yellow-Eyes’ orders.”

She laughed at this, though. “He’s a dick, but he made me laugh a little. He was so fucking cocky that I actually cheered when John tackled him. Season Three started with the fight against the seven sins, and well, we just watched the Mystery Spot last night.”

Dean nodded. He was still 14% sure that this was Sam fucking with him.

“Oh!” Sam squeaked. “During the episode with the changelings, you thought that Ben was your son. He got an AC/DC CD for his birthday, ate a sandwich like you would, and talked about chicks. You asked Lisa if he was yours, and you were sort of sad when he wasn’t.”

Sami looked towards Dean, who looked like he had just been slapped.

“I didn't tell Sam any of that, so, uh, nice to meet you, Sami,” he choked out.

She grinned. “Nice to meet you too. But…” Sami hesitated. “This episode isn’t great.”

Dean looked offended. “What do you mean? We’re going to figure this out, wham bam thank you ma’am, and then head off.”

Sami took a deep breath. “Alright, I don’t know how to explain this, so listen to me again. In this episode, you two get trapped in a time loop of today. It always starts with Sam waking up to ‘Heat of the Moment’, and you telling him to, “Rise and shine, Sammy!”” Sami imitated Dean as best as she could, and was gratified with a smile in return.

“Then, you go to the diner, shit happens, Sam tells you that he’s trapped in a time loop with you, and then you investigate until the loop restarts. Well, usually. Sometimes it restarts before you even leave this damn room.”

Dean looked towards Sami. “You said that you -Sam- tell me that we’re in a loop? Why don’t I know? Why does it restart?”

Sami covered her face. “Fuck.” She looked at Dean again before taking another deep breath. “You don’t know we are in the loop, because the loop restarts when you die.”

“What?” Dean whispers.

Sami set her jaw. “You die. You keep fucking dying, and then the Trickster fucks up and-”

Dean stood up quickly. “The Trickster? You’re telling me that the fucking Tricker is here? We left the bastard dead!”

She laughed humorlessly. “No. You didn’t. You staked an illusion.”

“FUCK!” Dean roared, and went to the door and stormed outside. Sami flopped backward on the bed, about to head out after Dean, before she heard tires squeal and a crash.

_“It was the he-eat of the moment_

_Telling me what my heart meant_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes...”_

Sami sat upright and looked towards the radio, then at Dean.

“Rise and shine, Sammy!”

Sami groaned and closed her eyes. She hoped Dean’s notes had saved, but that confirmed two things: they were in the time loop, and she had to make sure that they got out.


	3. Chapter 3

Soft music to his left woke Sam up. He sat bolt upright and looked around. There was no Dean. No Asia. And there was a bunk bed on top of his. He saw something vaguely rectangular on the side of his bed, and reached for it. It was the phone, but the screen was blurry. He brought the phone closer to his face before he saw that it was an alarm going off. He turned it off before leaning over his bed to the table next to it, and looked around. He made out what looked like glasses and put them on. They were glasses, and pretty strong ones too. Sam shrugged, and then froze.

He felt something move on his chest. He looked down with trepidation and his eyes widened. He had boobs.

He stared for a second and felt his pulse pick up. He touched around his body and between his legs, confirming that he was in fact female.

He swung his legs out of bed and stood up before staggering and nearly falling. His center of balance had changed, and either he was short or the room had been supersized. He didn’t recognize the room either. He was out of the Mystery Spot. But where was Dean?

“Dean?” He called out. No one answered. “Dean? This isn’t funny, where are you?”

A groan from above made him jump. He noticed a ladder going up to the top bunk, and climbed up it, before looking at a girl who was very much not his brother.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes before reaching over behind her and putting on her own glasses. She looked in his direction and frowned. “Sami, are you alright?” she asked. Sam fell forward a little onto the top bunk.

“No, I’m not,” he said, and climbed back down the ladder. “Crap, I need to get out of here,” he muttered to himself. He walked around the room, finding one of the dressers and pulling out a pair of jeans. They looked too short to fit him, but they did. This body, at least.

By now the girl had climbed out of her bed and down the ladder, and she was a lot taller than Sam was, by around a foot. “What’s going on, Sami? I thought I heard you call me Dean, did you have a dream about Supernatural again? We need to stop going to bed at 2:30 in the morning.”

Sam looked up at her and blinked.  _ What the hell is Supernatural? _ He asked himself. He took a deep breath. “Okay, you aren’t going to believe me, but please just hear me out.”

The girl nodded and sat on Sam’s bed, so Sam could pace around the room.

“My name isn’t Sami, it’s Sam. Sam Winchester. My brother Dean and I hunt things, supernatural things. We deal with ghosts, demons, and sometimes werewolves. We were trapped in a time loop at this place called the Mystery Spot-” he was cut off by the girl shooting to her feet and nodding.

“Yup, the Mystery Spot. We watched the episode last night.” She hesitated. “So, you’re Sam, in Sami’s body?”

He let out a breath and looked down at his feet. “Pretty much, yeah. Well, is, uh, Sami, short? And female? And has terrible vision?”

The girl smiled. “Yup. I’m Faline, her roommate. It’s nice to meet you, Sam.” She blushed and looked away.

Sam needed to learn more about what was going on, but before he could start asking questions, Faline grabbed a remote for the TV and hopped up onto the third bed in the room. “Come on up,” she said. “This is going to either help you or blow your mind. And Sami usually climbs up with the chair as a step ladder.”

Sam looked up at her and climbed up onto the bed.

Faline turned on the TV and looked at Sam. “So,” she said, “knowing you, you probably want to know what the hell is going on, where you are, and where Dean is.” When Sam had nodded an affirmative, she continued. “For us, Supernatural is a TV show. It follows you and Dean hunting things, and each episode is usually a different hunt.” As she spoke, she launched Netflix. “You’re in Rhode Island, we go to college here. Sami and I are sophomores, she’s an Environmental Science major, and I’m an English major.” She scrolled through the episodes of a show, and Sam looked toward the screen.

“That’s Dean and I!” He gasped. “How the hell did they get this footage?”

“I told you, this is a TV show for us. It’s sort of like an alternate dimension, I guess. For you, it’s your life. For us, it’s a show. There are actors that play you, of course. They look really similar to you, so I guess there is some magic that makes it work...” She trailed off. “Anyway, this is the episode of what we watched last night, it’s called the Mystery Spot. Also, sorry, it’s Tuesday today.”

Sam shuddered. “I’ve been through a lot of Tuesdays already,” he said. “I want them to stop.”

“Right,” Faline nodded. “If anything, once you’re back, you’ll know how to break the loop.”

They sat together and watched the episode. Sam flinched every time Dean died, and cursed as he found out that it was the Trickster behind the loop. He smiled when they got out of the loop, and screamed when Dean was shot.

Faline jumped forward and put her hand over Sam’s mouth. “It’s not real, it’s not real, okay?” She felt him twitch under her hands. “You can’t scream, we’re in a college dorm. I mean, random screams are normal, but not in the morning.”

Sam nodded with his eyes closed. Faline let him go and sat back. “Let me fast forward a bit,” she said. They went until show-Sam was facing the Trickster again. She paused and looked at Sam, who was shaking a little. She kept going until Dean was back on screen, and saw Sam sag with relief. She slid off the bed and went to the fridge and grabbed him a Capri Sun. “Here,” she said.

Sam took it and drank it down. After taking a couple of deep breaths, he looked at Faline. “Thank you,” he said, still not used to his higher voice. “I can keep watching.”

“Alright.” She scooted closer to Sam and wrapped her arm around his shoulders then pressed play. Sam froze for a second, then leaned into her. It felt natural, and he needed the comfort.

At the end of the episode they sat together while Sam processed everything that happened. “So,” he said, breaking the silence. “Can we get food?”

Faline laughed. “Yeah, I figured that one of us would want food soon enough.” She explained how the ID’s swiped into the dining halls, and told Sam the pin code to get back into the room with Sami’s card. It seemed reasonable enough.

Sam looked through the dresser, and put on a hoodie. He didn’t want to mess around with a bra, but he noticed that clearly, Sami was...well endowed. He turned around when Faline got dressed, and they were about to leave before Faline looked him up and down and smirked. “Sam, I hate to say it, but you’re going to need to put on a bra. And a t-shirt.”

He blushed. “What do you mean? This covers everything, and it’s thick.”

Faline grinned. “Exactly. Sami usually runs hot, and you’re going to sweat through that shirt like it’s nothing. It’s 68 degrees in this room, and you were in a tank top and jeans. I’m under a blanket and fully clothed, and I’m cold. And,” she smiled evilly, “if you want to go up or down any stairs, you’re going to need a bra. Sami’s said it herself, big boobs hurt like a bitch.”

Sam sighed. He wasn’t ready for this. After a minute, with Faline’s expert advice, he figured out that the easiest way to put on a bra was to clasp it in the front and spin it around to the back. Dammit, he was used to taking off bras, not putting them on! After whacking himself in the boob with his hand (he certainly didn’t let out a shriek at the pain), he was all set and pulled on a shirt. They left the room and he stopped Faline.

“I’m not sure, but I think I have to piss,” he said. “Is there a bathroom here?”

She nodded. “Yeah, the girl’s room is here and there is an all-gender bathroom is down the hall, if you’d prefer.”

He blushed again. Apparently Sami was easier to fluster than Sam was. “I’ll go here.”

A few minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom, still bright red. “The sooner I have a dick again, the better,” he said, and walked down the hall, Faline grinning next to him.

After they got food, they went back to the room. “Don’t you have class?” Sam asked. “Don’t I have class?” Faline shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s fine if I skip it, since it’s almost the end of the semester. You just have math and bio today, and they’re already over.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. You said something earlier about another episode with the Trickster?”

Faline turned to him. “Yup, but,” she hesitated. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to show you it.”

“Why?” Sam started to get angry. It was the stupid Trickster's stupid fault that he was in this mess, he was sure of it. “Why can’t I see how to take him down?”

“Dammit,” she cursed. “Alright. The thing is, there are a few things that happen in the episode that you don’t know about, or haven’t met yet. I don’t want you knowing things that could fuck up what’s going on even more.”

Sam frowned. It sounded reasonable. “Well, what else should we do?”

Faline thought for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. “Want to read some fanfiction?”

He blanched. “About me? No thanks.”

She rolled her eyes. “No, Sam, not about you or Dean or Ca-” she cut herself off. “I mean like about Harry Potter, or Marvel, or something. Or we could watch some YouTube videos.”

Sam was tempted, but he knew he had to get back to Dean. “I can’t, er, we can’t. I need to find Dean, and I need your help. This can’t be permanent, we need to fix this and get the Trickster.”

“Alright. The only thing is, we need to sleep. I don’t know if we’re going to be stuck in the time loop too. Do you know Dean’s phone number? If we call him, maybe we can all meet up?” Faline stopped. Sam was already shaking his head.

“I can’t. I tried on Sami’s phone earlier. The call went through, but it went to voicemail, but the voicemail message just kept playing over and over. It wouldn’t let me leave a message.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.”

The pair sat in silence for a while, thinking. Faline turned to Sam. “There is a chance that they could get out of the loop soon. I don’t know how it’s going to work, whether each repeat day for them is one day for us, but we can see what happens over the next couple of days. I know you want to find Dean, and we can take my car to find him this weekend. I’d already be on the road to get Sami, but we have class. We can’t miss more than necessary, and one day is pretty much it for attendance.”

Sam thunked his head against the wall. “I know. I don’t want to mess up Sami’s or your classes. And, I would have suggested leaving already, but we tried that in the Mystery Spot. We’d get hit by a car, Dean would have a heart attack, the Impala would be out of gas and then explode when we tried to fill it, we could never leave town. I tried too many times.” He trailed off at the end.

Faline’s heart sank. While the Mystery Spot was one of the funnier episodes, she worried about Sam during it. It wasn’t healthy to see someone you love die over and over. She scooted towards Sam and gave him a hug again. He wrapped his arms around her, and she didn’t say a word about the tears she felt through her shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat back from the computer, stunned. “So,” he ventured. “You’re Sami? And I just died?”

Sami nodded. “Yup. You stormed out of the room and got hit by a car. And I don’t know how the notes saved since everything was reset, it might be because I’m not actually Sam, so I wasn’t technically the one trapped in the loop to start with. I mean, I still ended up here again this morning, but, well,” she shrugged helplessly. “Maybe the Trickster didn’t plan for this.”

Dean stood up again before Sami jumped up to pull him back down. “No, Dean,” she said, glaring at him. “You are not storming out of the room again. And if I have to sit on you every time I mention the Trickster, I will.”

Dean sighed and cracked his neck. “Well, is it time for us to go to the diner yet? Can we get breakfast?”

“Sure. But when we get back to the room, I’m going to need you to teach me how to fight and hold a knife.”

He looked at her with a confused expression. “You don’t remember anything about how to fight from Sam?”

Sami shook her head. “Not really. I tried to simulate a fight in the bathroom this morning, but I only moved a little bit before I lost all control. I didn’t take a self-defense class or anything, back in college.” Her voice got quieter.

“Huh.” Dean let out a breath. “This is going to be fun.”

An hour later, they returned from the diner. Luckily, Sami remembered the hot sauce falling and caught it before it splattered on the ground. She had swept a cursory glance around the diner before eyeballing who she thought was Gabriel, but she couldn’t fight him. Not yet. Dean was his usual cheerful self when surrounded by food, and he only almost died once when the car drove half a foot in front of them.

Once in the room, Sami started bouncing around with nerves. She had no idea what she was doing, and she didn’t want to hurt Sam’s body while sparring with Dean. He went through enough as it was, and she didn’t know the first thing about how to take a punch.

Dean faced her, calm and still. “You ready for this, Sami?” She nodded jerkily. “Alright. I’m going to test out a few things on you, and see if I get any reaction. We’ll go from there.” He stood stock still before lashing out with a light punch to her jaw.

Sami stumbled backwards and fell on her ass. “Ow, Dean, what the hell was that?” She asked, angry. “What part of, “I don’t have any muscle memory” did you not understand?”

He looked abashed for a second before tightening his jaw. “No one’s going to give you any quarter when we fight, I can’t pull punches any more than necessary right now. You need to learn this.”

Sami glared at him. “Fine,” she said, and got to her feet.

Over the next few minutes, she got an elbow to the sternum, a knee to the groin, two more punches to the jaw, and a hit to her shoulder before she sat down and didn’t move.

“Get up,” Dean said, stone cold. Sami looked up at him. “No,” she said, with a slight tremble.

“Get. Up.” Dean snarled. Sami’s forehead furrowed before relaxing. “No,” she said again. “You’re acting like John right now.”

Dean stalked towards her, fury on his face. “Don’t you _dare_ talk about our dad like that.”

Sami pushed herself to her feet, gratified when Dean had to look up at her. “That’s the thing, Dean. I’m not talking about ‘Dad’ like that, because he isn’t my dad. I don’t care that I look like Sam.” Her voice rose. “ I don’t care that I act like him, or that I have the same name as him. I am not him. Get this through your thick fucking skull, no matter how hard it is. I am not your brother. I am going to do my best to get myself out of this, and get Sam back into this, although I feel bad for leaving him to deal with you.” She strode towards the bathroom, and her shoulders slumped. She turned back to Dean. “I’m not a twenty-four year old hunter. I am a nineteen year old girl. I don’t know how the hell I got here or how to get back, and I can’t fucking handle you acting like this to me.”

Dean took a half step towards her before she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. A few seconds later, he heard muffled sobs echo through the room.

He sat down on the bed next to him and closed his eyes, thinking through what had just happened. He knew he had crossed a line, but to him, Sami was still Sam. Sure, she acted differently, but she was still his brother appearance-wise, and it was hard to differentiate between the two. He didn’t have a chance to know Sami, so everything she did seemed vaguely Sam-like.

Dean groaned and got to his feet, and knocked on the door to the bathroom. “Hey, Sami?” He called. “Can I come in?” It took a couple of seconds, but he heard a little sigh and then she opened the door. Her eyes were red with tear marks down her face. Something in Dean’s heart broke at the image. Not only was his brother crying, but there was a girl in him, and she was crying too. Both because of him.

“Look, Sami,” he said, his voice rough. “I’m...sorry.” It was hard to get those two words out, but he saw her eyes flick to his from where she was looking at the floor. “I didn’t mean to make you cry, or go hard on you. It’s just that, for me, I just woke up today and now I’m apparently trapped in a time loop, my brother isn’t in control of his own body, and the damned Trickster is behind all of this. I’m trying, but...” he trailed off and swallowed. “Everything I do is to keep Sam safe, and I don’t have any control over this, and if I can’t protect him, I don’t know what to do.” He looked away, dropping his own eyes to the floor, and was surprised when Sami wrapped her arms around him.

It wasn’t a perfect hug. Sami was lightly choking him with her shoulder, and Dean was too shocked to hug her back, but eventually he remembered what to do and hugged her. It was Sam’s body hugging him, but this time he could feel a difference in his brother and Sami. She hugged him with her arms around his neck and had moved fully into his space. Sam usually had his arms around Dean, and bent into him rather than having full-body contact. It was a very sweet hug. Dean hugged Sami back until he felt that he could break away without crying.

“Thanks,” he murmured, and wiped at his eyes. “I don’t, uh, usually do that.”

Sami’s eyes widened. “Shit, I’m sorry!” She smacked herself in the face. “Faline and I hug all the time, I’m sorry, I won’t do that again, I’m sorry,” she rambled and took a step back.

Dean stopped her with a little smile. “It’s okay. If you ever need a hug, just let me know, alright?”

She inhaled sharply before smiling shyly back at him. “Thank you, Dean.” She couldn’t resist giving him a quick hug again before pulling free and walking out of the bathroom.

He stood still in the bathroom for a second before following her out. “So,” he ventured. “Have you tried calling your roommate?”

Sami blushed. “No, I haven’t. I can’t remember her number off the top of my head. I know it makes me sound like a dick, but we usually just use WhatsApp. It doesn’t show our numbers, and I don’t think I can get onto the app on your phone, with your number.”

“What about an email?” Dean asked. Sami looked up at him and froze. “I didn’t even think of that, but I know her email!” She jumped up and ran over to the bag with her phone in it. She unlocked it and started to download the app, only to hear Dean walk towards her before a “thud” echoed through the room.

She spun around, dropping the phone. Dean had tripped and hit his head on the side of the bed, and was unconscious on the floor. She tapped his shoulder, called his name, and shook him.

Nothing.

_“It was the he-eat of the moment_

_Telling me what my heart meant_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes...”_


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of hours later, Faline woke up, Sami’s head still resting on her chest. She smiled at the familiar position, and then remembered that it was currently  _ Sam _ in her room. She gently shook him awake. He groggily stirred and opened his eyes.

“Hey,” she whispered. “It’s about 6 at night, do you want to go get dinner?” Sam nodded, and after a few stretches and three bone cracks, he got up. He slid off of the bed and looked at her. Faline was tall, and his head only came up to her shoulder while she was sitting on the bed.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice rough. “Of course,” she replied. She hopped off the bed and put on a hoodie before they were ready to go.

While walking over to the dining hall, Sam turned to her. “What should we do if we aren’t in the time loop, and we can get to the Mystery Spot this weekend? I mean,” he bit his lip. “We have class, and I don’t want to fall behind, but I want to see what I can look up. And how will we explain going on a road trip to Florida? It’s a hell of a drive.”

Faline smirked. “Don’t worry about the road trip, we can actually leave Friday around 12, which should give us some extra time. I’ll explain it later, I think that between the four of us, we can come up with an idea. Besides, no one will check up on us until Sunday at the earliest. As for the homework, class, and research,” she grabbed his hand. “That’ll be some fun multitasking for you.”

Sam groaned before shaking his head. “You didn’t even mention the training.”

“Right, because I definitely have a secret armory stashed away in the room under my bed.” She rolled her eyes. “We’ll figure it out though, something will probably work as a substitute, and we did take a couple of knives from the dining hall.”

When Sam looked unimpressed, she laughed out loud. “They aren’t terrible. Sami stabbed herself in the hand with one last month. It drew blood.” Sensing Sam had a few questions after that statement, she smiled. “And no, it wasn’t on purpose. She accidentally dropped it and tried to catch it. Usually she wouldn’t catch a falling knife, but, yeah.”

“Oh god,” Sam broke out laughing. “And she’s with Dean? She’s in for a rough time. He has a lot of knives.”

Faline got a glint in her eyes and smirked. “Oh, she knows about the knives. She’s been...intrigued by them.”

Sam’s eyes widened as processed the new information about Sami. He decided to move his line of thought away from the knives as soon as possible.

They got to the dining hall and found a table, and Sam decided to get a salad again. Considering how dicey dining hall food could be, he figured that a salad was on the safer side. He swiped a salt shaker into his pocket before they put away their dishes.

After dinner, they went back to their room again and Sam decided to do some research. An hour later, he pushed the computer away with a groan. “What is this idiocy?” He pleaded to any higher power that was listening.

Faline looked up from doing her own homework. “How bad is it?”

“Very,” he snarled. He jumped up from the bed and paced around the room. “All this says is that to end a time loop, you either have to kill the caster, make a deal with the caster, or do something differently in the loop. Which we did! Every day! And then apparently, as soon as I found out about the Trickster, I died. And then,” he ranted, “I make the deal with him! And he keeps his word! But Dean dies, and he takes his sweet-ass time getting back to me to change the deal!”

He sat down on the floor and buried his head in his hands before looking up. “And we’ve killed him! Twice! He’s been staked twice! And nothing! Nothing I’ve found out about Tricksters say that they’re immortal, but this guy has been staked and lived through it!” Sam shot to his feet again while Faline watched. “And honestly, he just seems like your average dumbass having fun, but then he pulls shit like making me watch Dean die every single day!” He paused and dropped to the floor to start doing pushups to work out his energy.

While he was occupied, Faline finally got a word in. “You know, it’s going to be okay. We are all going to figure this out. Sami is with Dean, she’s smart. She’ll find some way to get the Trickster and keep Dean alive. Remember, she’s seen this episode and the other one. She knows what happens, and she can keep her cool. I’m more worried about Dean. How do you think he’ll take this?”

Sam snorted. “He’ll freak out for a bit, and then probably try to seduce her. He might be a bit of a dick in the beginning, but he can be a gentleman when he wants to be.”

Faline grinned. Sami could handle -and have- Dean. “She’ll have fun with Dean, they have similar enough personalities, after all. And, you, Sam. How are you taking this?”

He froze and sighed. He flopped down on the floor and rolled onto his back. “It’s been kind of nice, in a way. I’ve only seen Dean die in the episode, and not in front of me, which is a plus. On the other hand, I’m in a girl’s body, she’s in my body, and apparently everything I’ve ever done has been on this TV show. It’s comforting that the show goes for more seasons, since that means we live,” -he missed Faline’s grimace- “and I have a smart girl of my own with me, so overall it’s not terrible.” This time, he saw Faline blush and smiled internally. “I don’t like being without Dean, but I know that we can get him this weekend, assuming we aren’t part of the time loop ourselves.”

“Yeah.” Faline let out a sigh of her own. “Alright, I’m going to go shower. Do you want to come with me so I can show you how it works?” Sam nodded before they processed her words. “Not like that,” she said frantically. Sam had to remind himself to not think about anyone in the shower. “Yes please, I want to know how it works.” He winked theatrically and they both took a second to try and keep a straight face before busting out laughing.

Later that night, after they had both showered, they laid awake in bed before Sam called out. “Faline?”

She popped her head over the side of the bunk. “Yeah? What’s up?”

Sam squirmed a bit. “Would it be okay if I lined the window and the door with salt?”

Faline smiled. “Go for it. Sami and I always joked about it, but since you’re here,” her smile faded. “It might be a good idea to have it.”

“Thank you.” Sam got up and lined the window and door with salt before climbing back into bed. He’d figure out some way to get the salt shaker back into the dining hall, and get a refill.

“Goodnight, Sam.”

“Goodnight, Faline.”

The next morning, Faline and Sam got up in time for their classes. Sam checked to see what day it was while Faline went to the bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief to see that it was Wednesday before Faline nearly kicked the door in while rushing into the room and skidding to a stop in front of him. Her eyes were bright.

“I have an email from Sami!”

Sam grabbed the phone out of her hand and began to read it. Faline sat next to him and looked over his shoulder. The email read:

“Hey, Faline,

I really hope you get this, I don’t know if you will. I would have called, but I couldn’t remember your number! Anyway, I’m in the Mystery Spot with Dean Winchester. And yes I mean actual Dean Winchester, not Jensen Ackles, I’m with actual Dean Fucking Winchester. Supernatural is real, which is something I was not expecting to know, but I’M IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING SHOW. IN THE EPISODE WE WATCHED RIGHT BEFORE THIS HAPPENED. I’m fine. It’s fine. We’re fine.

Dean is pretty nice, we fought a little yesterday but he’s been good so far. Today is the third day for us-it’s still Tuesday. I’m in the damned time loop, and I’ve had to explain myself three times. It’s a mess. I told him about the Trickster, but I didn’t mention anything about the 5th season. I think Sam should be with you instead of me, so, hi Sam! I’m sure you’re reading this too. Nice to meet you. I haven’t really added to your head trauma. And you are tall as fuck, I’ve fallen over a lot. How’s the short life?

Okay I need to stop. Dean’s been teaching me how to fight a bit, but I’m not really sure how I’m going to deal with the Trickster, I might need Dean to threaten him with the stake. Or I can hold the stake, and he can use the knives, since he always has a couple on him…

ANYWAY, and yes Faline you knew where I was going with that, I don’t know if you’re in the loop. If you are, shit, I don’t know if you can come get us. If you aren’t, I hope you get this. Email me your number so we can call. I have questions for you, and hopefully Sam too.

Love you, Sami”

Faline nearly collapsed with relief. Sami was with Dean, and although they were in the time loop, Sami was doing okay. Sam was still frozen on the bed, so she grabbed the phone and emailed her number. A few minutes later, the phone rang with a video call. She pressed accept.


	6. Chapter 6

Sami’s eyes widened as she saw Faline on the screen of her phone. “Faline!” She said with a gasp.

Faline grinned at her. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Sami smiled, feeling tears well up in her eyes. “I’ve missed you too, this has been ridiculous.” A movement to Faline’s side stopped her. “Is that Sam?”

Sami saw her own face pop onto the screen as well. “Uh, hi,” he said. “Is Dean there?”

“Yup, he’s just in the bathroom. I just woke up, and sent the email a few minutes ago. I had drafted it before, well, the loop restarted.” The shower turned off and Sami stiffened. “I made him read the notes, but hang on, he doesn’t know I emailed you. Hang on.”

Dean walked out of the bathroom. “So, Sam-” he shook his head and continued. “Sami, want to go get breakfast at the diner?”

He was met with a chorus of voices all saying, “No!” at different volumes. He blinked and sat down on the bed nearest to him. “Are you on the phone with someone? That works in this time loop thing?”

Sami nodded and turned the phone to him. “Hey, a couple of chicks!” He grinned and then froze. “Wait, Sam?”

Sam nodded. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sami and Faline smirked at each other. It was just like how they acted in the show.

Sami cleared her throat. “Alright. So, Dean, I emailed Faline earlier, and she just responded with her number. Also, this is Faline, my roommate. Uh, hi, Sam? I’m sorry I’m in your body!” She finished quickly.

He laughed and smiled. “Hi Sami. And it’s okay, I’m sorry I’m in yours.”

Sami let out a sigh. At least Sam seemed to be taking this well. “So, Dean and I are in the Mystery Spot. This is technically the third day we’ve been here, since Dean’s died twice. I think I remember who the… person controlling this is,” she said carefully, “so I’ve just been trying to explain what’s happened. We tried training me a little to fight yesterday, but it didn’t go that well.” She glanced at Dean quickly and then back to the phone. “What have you guys been up to?”

Faline saw Sami’s eyes shift to Dean but decided not to comment on it. “We woke up yesterday morning, and Sam explained that he was in your body, and then I told him about the show. Did you tell Dean about the show?”

Dean nodded, a little green at the thought of it. “The show about mine and Sammy’s lives that details everything we’ve done? Yeah.”

A muscle ticked in Sam’s jaw. “We watched some of the show, it was dead accurate to what I’ve been living through in the time loop. I didn’t know it was the Trickster behind all of this-”

He was cut off by a muffled “fuck” from the phone and a thump. Sam looked at Faline and then moved in a little closer to her side.

“Sorry about that!” Sami said. She was holding Dean by his wrists and wrestled him back in view of the phone so she could pick it back up. “This guy keeps bolting whenever I mention the Trickster, so,” she moved them onto the bed and sat on his legs to keep him down, “I’m keeping him pinned until he stops squirming.” Dean had been spewing curses but fell silent as Sami spoke, still looking cross.

“Go on, Sam.” She said.

Sam nodded and continued. “We watched the show, got food, and came back here. I tried to research, but everything I found out about Tricksters, we already tried. There is apparently more about the Trickster, but Faline won’t let me watch the other episodes with him. And there are a lot of episodes.”

“Hey!” Dean had leaned forward, still pinned under Sami. “What do you mean you won’t let him watch the other episodes? The more we know about the Trickster, the faster we can kill him and get ourselves out of this mess.” He struggled again but Sami held him still. “You are so lucky you’re in my brother,” he growled at her before wincing. “That sounded too wrong to even consider,” he said to himself.

Sami rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, once I’m back in my own body, you can pin me down all you like.” Her eyes widened and she blushed. “Ignore what I just said.”

Faline mentally high-fived her roommate. “Well, we aren’t stuck in the time loop, it’s Wednesday for us, so the earliest we can leave here is Friday at noon,” she said.

“As for you two, just keep Dean from dying as much as possible. I don’t know what could happen if the Trickster finds out.” Sami and Dean nodded.

“I have class, so I’ve got to go, but I’ll leave the phone with Sam. Don’t do anything without me, okay?” Faline asked.

“Of course,” Sami said. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Faline,” said Dean. He wiggled under Sami until she let him up, not noticing her shift above him.

“Hey, Sam?” Sami asked, biting her lip. “Can I talk to you, one-on-one?”

“Sure,” Sam said. He had been planning on talking to her too. He ignored Dean making faces in the background. “I’ll talk to you after,” he called out as Sami walked into the bathroom and sat on the ground.

“It’s nice to meet you, by the way,” Sam said. “I have a couple of questions for you, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind, Sam. I just,” she hesitated. “Look. I have three things that I wanted to talk to you about.” She took a deep breath.

“First off, I’m going to try to keep Dean safe. I hate seeing him die too, and I’m not even related to him. I don’t know what I’m doing in your body. I have no training, but you’re strong, which is what I’m going to have to use against the Trickster when you guys get here this weekend. That brings me to the next thing.” She hesitated again, blushing, before rushing out her next sentence.

“WouldyoumindifImasturbatedinyourbodybecauseIknowyou’reaguyandIwanttoknowhowthingsworkandIkeepgettingturnedon?”

Sam sighed in relief. “Oh thank god,” he said. “I was going to ask you for that too.”

Sami blinked at him, thrown off. “You were?”

He nodded. “Yup. I figured that it might be nice to see what girls like, but I didn’t want to do anything without your permission. It is your body, after all.”

She sat back. “That’s good that we’re on the same page. You’re welcome to do what you want, just try not to hurt me. If you’re trying for anything internal, I can usually get two fingers in, but that’s about the maximum. Anything more is just uncomfortable,” she said bluntly.

Sam blushed. “Thank you. I wouldn’t want to hurt you, and well, if you want to try anything internal, go for it, I guess. I’ve never tried but feel free to do some exploring. I know that you’re a science major, so the research part of your brain is probably going haywire, according to Faline.” He smiled.

“I’m going to kill her for telling you about that,” Sami sighed.

“Don’t worry, she didn’t go into specifics, just that you like to learn things at the worst times, like when you nearly passed out at the doctor’s office,” Sam reassured her.

“She can live, then. Now, your turn. What’s up?”

It was Sam’s turn to hesitate. “Okay, so this is an all-around weird situation, so please don’t kill  _ me _ over this, but I think I might have a bit of a crush on Faline. And yes, I know this is nuts, that I am trapped in your body and I’m apparently a character on a show that you two watch, but do you think it would be okay if after this is all over, we could hang out together again?”

Sami raised an eyebrow. “You have a crush on Faline?” Sam blushed even harder. “Well, again, that’s great! The other thing for me was that,” she lowered her voice, “I have a crush on Dean. And I know that I only really know him from the show, but still. Also, don’t tell her I said this, but Faline has a crush on you as well. It’s because of the show, but I think she could easily learn more about you and still like you.”

“If you know about us from the show, then you know how Dean is with anything with two legs,” Sam warned.

“I know,” Sami sighed.

They both fell silent for a couple of minutes before Sami shook herself and stood up. “Well, I’m going to give the phone to Dean and go take a shower while I have time. Try to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” She winked to tell him exactly what kind of a shower it would be.

“Sounds like a plan. Just, maybe keep your voice down. He’ll bust in the door if he thinks something is wrong,” he said, winking back at her.

Sami opened the door and walked over to Dean. “Here’s your brother. I’m going to go shower. Take your time talking with him, I don’t know what happens if things reset while we’re on the phone, and I want a long shower.” She handed the phone to Dean and grabbed a towel before walking into the bathroom.

Dean looked at Sam. “Does she know what it means when guys take a long shower?”

Sam drew his finger across his lips like a zipper and threw away the key.

Dean rubbed his temples. “Alright. I’m not going to think about it. How have you been? It’s apparently only been a day for you and three for me. Start at the beginning. Are you really Sam? I mean, I think so, but I don’t know what to think right now.”

Sam sighed. “Fine. You didn’t give me “The Talk” until I was fifteen and a guy hit on me in a bar. Happy?”

Dean nodded. “Good,” Sam continued. “Alright. For me, we were in the time loop for a while. I’ve taken the Mystery Spot apart, burned it down, broken everything in it, so it’s good to know that it isn’t that damned place. Better that it’s the Trickster.”

The shower turned on, making Dean jump before he turned back to Sam. “What happened next?” He turned the volume all the way up on the phone, not wanting to know what was happening in the bathroom across the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Dicks are weird _ , Sami thought to herself while she showered. They were just sort of  _ there _ . Just casually between her legs. They weren’t particularly attractive, but she could admit that Sam had an overall nice-looking dick. It was long, but not too thick. Usually it stayed out of her way, but when she had wrestled with Dean earlier, he had ground up against it, and the friction felt fucking amazing.

She had felt herself getting hard, and had been relieved when Faline had to leave and go to class, since if Dean had kept squirming, he would have felt her arousal.

It had been nice talking to Sam, he was as sweet as he seemed on the show. He had been respectful and kind, and it was a good change of pace. Sami hadn’t expected him to be on board with her experimenting with his dick, but since he was okay with it, it was a relief to finally be able to get some hands-on experience.

_ No pun intended _ , she thought, and snorted. It was also pretty flattering that Sam had wanted to experiment with her body, and had asked permission for it as well. She was pretty self-conscious, as she wasn’t as in shape as the Winchesters were, not by a long shot, but seeing Sam be okay with being in her body was reassuring.

For now, she decided, it was time to jack off before Dean had the chance to do something stupid (like moving) and get himself killed.

Sami started by wrapping her hand around her dick, and started rocking her hips forward into her hand. She had been hard since the phone call, but she got harder as she responded to the friction. It felt good, but it didn’t seem to be the best possible feeling. She tried tightening her grip, which helped, and twisting her hand up and down her dick as well. She decided to lean against the wall for support.

She reached her other hand down and started playing with her balls. They were fairly smooth, and a light tug made her want to clench down on something internal, but she didn’t have a vagina to work with.

She mentally smacked herself in the face as she realized that she could still play with her ass, and she could figure out how a prostate actually felt. She touched around her perineum and worked her hand backwards to her hole. She grabbed some soap and sudsed up her fingers, for extra slipperiness and cleanliness. Sami started to press her finger inside, but realized that it was too awkward of an angle, so she reached around her back instead.

It didn’t feel like anything special, just that she had a finger in her ass, but she knew the general area of where her prostate would be, and she tried to feel around for it. Slowly, she loosened up, and decided to add another finger. It was starting to feel a bit better, and she liked being able to clench down on her fingers at a particularly good hand motion on her dick.

Then she started pressing against her walls, and on a downward motion she felt it. It felt like a jolt through her body, and her dick twitched in response. She sped up her hand on her dick and kept nudging her prostate until she felt a rush go through her body and she came with a gasp.

Her legs shook, and she was glad she was leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes, letting the endorphins run through her. After a couple of minutes, her heart rate returned to normal and she cleaned herself off.

Overall, it was a good experience, and she would be doing this again, Sami smirked to herself. She wondered how Sam would handle masturbating. She hoped he would have fun.

Outside of the bathroom, Dean kept talking to Sam, and had only flinched a little when Sami’s gasp echoed through the room. It wasn’t something he wanted to hear from his brother, ever again.

On the other side of the phone, Sam saw Dean flinch and grinned. It was some payback for all of the times he had heard Dean, and revenge was sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a penis, but I tried my best!  
> It's a short chapter, but I have a ton of classes today. I'll try to have more up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Sami got out of the shower and wrapped herself in the towel before realizing that motel showers wouldn’t cover Sam’s body, as massive as he was, so it was either her chest out or her dick out. She sighed and rewrapped the towel around her waist instead, fighting off the strange feeling of having her chest bared, even though it was flat.

She walked out of the bathroom and over the where her bag was, giving a nod to Dean, who seemed to have trouble looking her in the eyes. After pulling on a shirt, boxers, and jeans, she walked back over to where Dean and Sam were talking.

“So, what have you two covered?” Sami asked.

“Nothing much, I just confirmed that I am actually Sam, and we’ve been going over a couple of things to deal with the Trickster, and what we can do to, uh, convince him to switch everyone back,” Sam said.

“Alright, that sounds pretty good. Sorry if I took a while in the shower, I wasn’t planning for it to really be that long,” Sami said. Dean choked beside her and Sami saw Sam’s shoulders shake with laughter. She was hoping that Sam hadn’t said anything to Dean about her showering, but her hope burst with Sam’s next words.

“Oh, don’t worry, I just told Dean here that you were having fun with your first time touching a dick,” Sam smirked.

Sami took a deep breath and grinned. The bastard knew she had a crush on Dean and was clearly willing to joke around about it. “That’s fine, Sam. After all, I know you’ll have fun with my body once we’re off the phone. Just remember how much I can take. And remember, once we’re back in our own bodies, I can tell Faline _all_ about what you like,” she winked and was gratified to see the blood drain from Sam’s face.

Dean choked again, reaching his limit for sexual banter between his brother and the girl who was currently in his brother. “Okay, I think that’s enough, I don’t need any mental images about you in the shower, Sam, so Sami, for the love of God, please stop talking.”

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Sam asked innocently. “You don’t want to know what I’ll do with Sami? I have her full consent, and it’s quite a nice body.” He grinned when Sami turned red and he watched Dean’s gaze drift off at the thought of a girl before snapping back to reality.

“Sammy, I will hang up this phone right now if you don’t stop talking,” Dean threatened, trying not to think about an attractive girl touching herself.

“Fine, fine.” Sam retorted. Sami had buried her face in her hands and hadn’t gotten the courage to emerge from them. “Do you think you want to try and confront the Trickster and go to breakfast today?” He asked.

Dean shook his head. “Nah, not right now. I need to teach Sami how to fight, since you said she doesn’t remember how to, and I’d rather stay away from leaving this room, given my apparent death rate when we leave.”

Sami popped her head up. “To be fair, you also die in here a lot too.”

Dean took a second and then nodded. “Okay, well, we can go to the diner and get breakfast, and then come back here to fight again?” He asked Sami.

“As long as you promise not to try and fight the Trickster,” she said, biting her lip.

He grimaced. “I promise.”

“Great!” Sam sounded enthused through the phone. “So, I should have chemistry lab in about 20 minutes, so I need to go find my way there, but first things first, Dean, can you give Sami the phone?”

“Sure,” Dean said, confused. He held the phone up to Sami and she took it.

“I know that you and Dean tried fighting yesterday, and it didn’t go that well,” Sam said. Sami nodded, Dean looked a little downtrodden. “Just remember, you have a long reach and you’re strong. You’ll be able to fight someone if you make sure to block correctly. Use your forearms to block a hit, but also try moving around. For Dean, he has a shorter reach than I do, so he’ll need to get close enough to you to land a hit. You can swing out at him, but don’t be afraid to try a kick as well. I have long legs, so you’ll be able to wind up for a solid kick. And Dean,” Dean looked up at the phone. “Go easy on Sami. You remember how hard it was for me to adjust during my growth spurts?”

“Of course I do,” Dean grumbled. “You were so uncoordinated that you tripped over your own legs, and you kept overestimating the distance to my face, so every time you hit me, you used your full power. Which, as I recall, hurts like a bitch.”

Sam nodded. “Good. Be nice to Sami, she just grew around 18 inches. And, no offense Sami, you have some very short arms.”

“None taken. It’s annoying sometimes, but I’m used to it now,” she smiled.

Dean sat back. “Fine, I’ll keep it in mind. Now go to class, Sam.”

“Bye!” Sam said before ending the call.

Dean looked over at Sami, who had sat cross-legged on the bed next to him. “So, Sami,” his voice caught and he cleared his throat. “What happened when we fought yesterday? I wasn’t that bad, was I?”

She looked away for a few seconds, then back at him. “It wasn’t great, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Dean scooted closer to her. “What happened, Sami?”

She sighed and looked up at him. “We tried having you fight me, but I didn’t know how to fight back, or block anything. Eventually, I just got pissed off and yelled at you before crying in the bathroom. Then, we talked a little, and I explained why I was having such a bad time, and then you told me how you weren’t taking this well, because I have Sam’s body, but I’m not Sam, who you’ve tried to protect. Then, we hugged a couple of times, which was nice, and you said that if I ever needed it, we could hug. And then when we walked out of the bathroom, you tripped and hit your head, which is when I woke up today.”

Dean looked at Sami. He didn’t know how he could have really been that much of an asshole, but by the end of her speech she had drawn up her legs and hunched over into herself, and he was reminded that she really wasn’t his brother, and that he had a fairly abrasive personality.

“Although,” she said hastily, “I get that that was a different you, and you don’t remember saying it, so we don’t have to hug, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, it’s okay. I’m always happy to hug a chick, even if she’s in my brother’s body,” he grinned.

Sami let out a sigh of relief. Hugging Dean had been comforting, and she was a sucker for a good hug. She leaned into him and gave him a hug. He was tense for a moment, but then he relaxed and hugged her back.

After they separated, they went to the diner. Sami forgot about the hot sauce, but luckily it didn’t splash onto her. Dean got his pig ‘n’ a poke with a side of bacon and his coffee, while Sami opted for pancakes. She hoped it wouldn’t make the time loop fritz up, and it didn’t. Once they got back to the motel, she found herself facing Dean again like she had the day before, but he looked calmer and more relaxed this time.

“Hit me,” he said, his arms spread wide. Her eyes flicked to his face, but he was serious and calm. She balled her hand into a fist and swung towards his jaw. Faster than she could see, he had grabbed her fist and pulled it across his body, neutralizing the swing. He released her and stepped back. “Well, you tried to hit me, so that’s a start,” he flashed a grin. “But you want to aim a little lower. Point your knuckles forward, so you hit with them rather than your fingers. And follow through with your hips, you want to put power into your hit.”

“If I hit you, won’t I hurt you?” Sami asked.

Dean laughed. “No, I should be okay. I’ll either be able to block it, or I’ll take the hit. I’ve taken hits before, and you aren’t used to how strong Sam is. You’re going to underestimate the force you have, so you aren’t going to use it all yet. When I was on the phone with Sam, he told me about how he kept expecting things to be lighter than they were, since he’s used to being mostly muscle.”

Sami turned red and looked away. “I’m sorry about that,” she mumbled. “I know I’m not in shape.”

A hand touched her face, making her look back towards Dean. “It’s alright,” Dean said. “You aren’t a hunter or a pro athlete, not having much muscle is okay. And you aren’t weak. Sam said that he wasn’t sure how strong you are in relation to other people, but he hadn’t had to compensate as much as he thought he might have to. It’s okay.”

She looked at him and then gave him a hug. Dean could be sweet when he wanted to be, and it was nice that he and Sam thought she was strong. It was a self esteem boost, and she could use one of those. His arms tightened around her, and she felt safer and more comforted than she had since the last time she had hugged Faline, and that had been when she was her usual height.

She stepped back and took a deep breath before throwing another punch towards Dean. He still caught it, but he gave her an approving nod. “That’s a better angle. A little more force, and you’ll be good.”

Sami practiced a few more times. She didn’t manage to land a hit on Dean, but she could feel a difference from when she started. He showed her how to block a hit with her forearm, and how to turn her head to absorb a punch. After she had figured out the basic moves, assisted with a little muscle memory from Sam, she and Dean moved on to pinning each other against the room.

He slowly demonstrated how to put an arm over her neck, and showed her how she could lean into someone to hold them to a wall. After explaining how Sam pinned the Trickster against the fence with his hand and the stake, Dean pinned her to the wall to show her how it would work.

Honestly, Sami was getting flustered by the training. Being manhandled by Dean was _fun_. He hadn’t been lying. He was strong too, and could easily pin her against the wall. Earlier when she pinned him to the bed, she had gotten lucky that he had been distracted by the news of the time loop and the body switch.

But now, having Dean press his body against hers and the ease at which he could pin her against the wall, even if she struggled, definitely turned her on. When he slid his hand up towards her throat, she felt a twitch from her dick, and she was not ready to deal with that. So she had a bit of a choking kink, and a knife kink. For now, she had to move before Dean could feel any sign of her arousal.

“Okay, so this is pretty much all I do, so I think I’m good,” she said, her voice a little bit higher than usual. Dean nodded and stepped backwards, releasing her from the wall. She went over and sat on the bed, crossing her legs to hide the slight bulge that had formed in her jeans.

“So, what do I do during the fight?” Dean asked.

Sami shrugged. “You mainly act as Sam’s backup. The Trickster wouldn’t fight the two of you when he was pinned and had a stake at his throat, so you mainly just stay there. You might be needed when we fight now, seeing as I’m not Sam, but it should be pretty straightforward.”

Dean nodded. “Sounds good. What do you say we just chill and watch whatever’s on TV, have a beer or two, and then get some dinner?”

Sami grinned. “I have no complaints, except,” her smile faded. “I’m only nineteen. I’m underage.”

Dean was taken aback for a second before laughing. “No, you aren’t. Not in Sam’s body. I’m assuming you’ve had drinks before, though?”

Sami winced and shook her head. “Not really. I’ve been to a couple of parties, but I’ve only had a drink or two at each. And at family holidays, but I’ve never been drunk or had more than three drinks.”

His eyes lit up. “Then tonight, we’re going to get you drunk! Sam doesn’t get drunk often, so this is going to be great. We’ll get to know each other better.”

Sami gulped. She better not spill anything important. “Fine, but just a beer or two for now.”

Luckily, American Pie was on, so they were both able to laugh and drink a couple of beers. Sami discovered that Dean had considered fucking an apple pie before, but decided that it would be a waste of pie. Dean found out that Sami was still a virgin, but had tried deepthroating a banana during a game of truth or dare and had done surprisingly well.

They were having a good time, so it was out of the blue when after telling a particularly horrific story about what people had done to the elevators in her residence hall, Sami saw Dean clutch his chest while laughing, and then turn panicked when he realized that he was having a heart attack.

Sami had been trained in CPR and First Aid, since she was a lifeguard, but she hadn’t seen anyone need CPR in front of her. She called 911 and returned to Dean, who had slid from the bed onto the floor.

“Sa-mi,” he choked out, his eyes wide. She had started crying, so he was blurring in and out of her vision. “It’ll be okay, Dean,” she heard herself say. “I know CPR, and there’s an ambulance on its way.” She held his hand but hadn’t begun to even hear the sirens when he went unconscious. She tried rescue breathing, since he had a faint pulse, but within a minute or two, she felt nothing from his pulse.

Then she woke up.

_“It was the he-eat of the moment_

_Telling me what my heart meant_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes...”_

She sat upright and let out a sigh when she saw Dean sitting on the bed next to hers. She hoped they could get out of the time loop soon. Sami didn’t know how Sam could have lived through watching his brother die over and over. He had only died three times, but it was already fraying her nerves. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to fight, I just tried to do some research. I have no idea how accurate it is. I know the chapter before this one was short, hopefully this makes up for it :)


	9. Chapter 9

Sam got off the phone with Sami and Dean. He grinned at being able to mess with them. Sami had a strong personality, and if anyone had a chance with Dean, it was her. It was a new experience to poke fun at a girl, but he figured that it was as if he had a new best friend. There weren’t many ways to make a friendship stronger than literally switching bodies with them.

He checked the time and cursed. It was time for his chem lab.

He hurriedly stuffed his lab coat and goggles into his backpack and hauled ass across campus. He missed being tall, it would have been so much faster to get there when he was 6’4”. But alas, here he was, under 5 feet tall.

“Hey, Sami!” Sam looked up. A couple of girls were walking by, and one of them had waved to him. He waved back, saying a casual “hey!” back to them, and hoping that they weren’t too important.

He got to the chem lab with a couple of minutes to spare, and he followed everyone else’s lead by putting his hair up and putting on his coat and goggles. Safety came first, and given what he and Dean had been splattered with on hunts, he preferred to keep chemicals and liquids of unknown origin off of him.

Because he had been pre-law, he had only taken one chem lab as a Gen Ed requirement. Even so, it was nice for him to fall back in the routine of mixing solutions and calculating different molarities of what he had made.

After lab, Sam packed up his worksheets and headed back to the dorm, where he hoped Faline would be waiting for him.

He let himself into the room and Faline was sitting on the extra bed. “How was your class?” He asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. “It was good, we were just reviewing for an exam next week. How was your lab? Did everything go alright?”

Sam nodded. “It was all good, it was nice to be back in a college class for a bit.” Their smiles both faded a little as they remembered what had happened to make Sam leave college.

He cleared his throat. “So, what should we do for now? I think I’m going to try and do some research, but, uh,” he hesitated. “Is there anything that you think I should get more information on? I want to be prepared for when we get out of this.”

Faline thought for a moment before opening a new tab on her computer. “Hang on, let me check.” Sam went to peer at her computer before she turned it away. “Nope, you can’t see this. It’ll fuck things up.” She scrolled for a little longer before making a list.

“Alright, I’d say to look up a Crocotta, a Rugaru, and Ghost Sickness.” She looked at Sam. “And you better not look up the show. I don’t know exactly how things are lining up with the show and your lives, but trust me, there are things you can’t know about yet.” She sighed before continuing. “Look, did Dean ever make a deal with a crossroads demon on your behalf?”

Sam was taken aback, but shook his head. “No, not that I know of.” A thought crossed his mind and he frowned. “Should I know about one?”

“Nope, and thank fuck you don’t.” Faline breathed a sigh, this time one of relief. “You don’t want to know. I don’t know if this will change anything, but it’s a damn good thing he hasn’t made a deal.”

Sam furrowed his brows. Faline looked almost close to tears. “Faline, I want to know. What was the deal?” He climbed up onto the bed and scooted close to her.

She looked him in the eyes and shook her head. “You don’t want to know anything about this deal.”

“I want to know, Faline, I can take it.” Sam was pretty sure that it wouldn’t be that bad. “I’m sure. Please?”

Faline took a shuddering breath before speaking. “The season finale of season two was you and Dean killing Yellow-Eyes. You were trapped in a sort of ghost town, along with people who had the psychic powers too. Eventually, there were only two people left, you and Jake.”

Sam nodded. “That all happened, we didn’t know what was going on, but we tried to stick together, until Ava went nuts, that is. What happened with Jake and I, for you? We fought and I killed him.” His voice got quieter. “He would have killed me.”

He looked at Faline and saw a tear slide down her cheek. “What went wrong in the show?”

More tears slid down Faline’s cheeks. “You and Jake fought, and it was bad. He hurt you, but you knocked him unconscious. Bobby and Dean showed up, and you… you went to go meet them.” She was sobbing now.

“And you had just seen each other, when… when,” her voice broke. “When Jake came up behind you, and stabbed you through the heart.”

Sam sucked in a breath.

“Dean held you as you died. He wouldn’t let you go, and he didn’t listen to Bobby when he said that your corpse should be salted and burned.”

Faline reached out to Sam and hugged him. He hugged her back, needing the support. His voice was gentle as he asked, “And what happened after that?”

She gripped onto him harder. “Dean went to the crossroads, and he made a deal. You would be brought back, whole and healthy. And Dean, well, demons aren’t really his biggest fans.” More tears slid down her face.

“They gave him a year. One year before he would be taken to hell. And if he tried to get out of it, you would die. So he went back to you, and tried to play everything off as if you had never died, but he knew his deal. And over the next year, once you found out, you tried to get him out of it, but it didn’t work. And he went to hell.”

Sam was crying now too, tears dripping onto Faline’s shirt.

“That wasn’t the end, of course. He got out of hell. An angel named Castiel pulled him out. But he remembered everything that was done to him when he was in hell, and everything that he did to others. It wasn’t his fault, but it stays with him. It’s not something you can erase. And now, now that he isn’t under the deal, I don’t know what we can do. I don’t know if it negates everything that happens in the Mystery Spot, but now I don’t know what can happen. The rules have changed, apparently, and my best friend is stuck in this too.” Her voice trailed off as she kept crying.

Sam drew her closer, cursing at his height again. He was a foot shorter than Faline was, and he wished that he could be in his body again. He wanted to comfort her, and he hadn’t meant to make them both cry over the show. He thanked his lucky stars that Dean had never had to make that deal for him, and swore that he would never have to.

He held Faline as tightly as he could, and they slowly fell asleep on the bed again, not wanting to let the other go.

Faline woke up an hour later, she didn’t usually nap for very long, and she was hot from Sam’s body against her back.

Except, he was larger than she remembered Sami being, so she turned around to face him, and nearly shrieked.

It wasn’t Sami anymore.

It was Sam.

He woke up with a jerk, feeling Faline move in his arms. He frowned. Faline looked smaller than she had before. He sat up and felt the difference immediately. He was back in his body, but he wasn’t in the Mystery Spot. He was still here with Faline, and she looked as scared as he was.

They reached for Faline’s phone at the same time, and their hands knocked together.

“Sorry,” Sam murmured. He drew back and sat towards the wall while Faline tried to call Sami.

There was no answer.

Faline looked at Sam with fear in her eyes. “They aren’t answering.”

Sam set his jaw. “Get your car. We’re going to have to go to them.” He swung his legs off of the bed and stumbled, not used to his height, but Faline caught him. She staggered under his weight before he could brace himself on the bed, but she kept holding him up until he felt comfortable enough to try walking.

“Sam, are you going to be alright?” Faline asked. He nodded, so she kept talking. “We can’t leave yet, I need to ask my parents to get my car, and then I’ll have to come pick you up. I’m going to call them, and you’re going to keep calling Sami and Dean.”

“I can’t come with you? It’ll be faster if you don’t have to come back here,” Sam argued, but Faline was already shaking her head. “Nope. You look like a famous actor and I’m not explaining what I’m doing to my parents yet. I’ll tell them that I’m going to park off-campus tonight, I’ll talk to them tomorrow, once we're halfway down the Eastern Seaboard.”

“Fuck,” he growled. This was all too much, too soon. Faline walked out of the room, calling her parents. He tried to call Sami again, but this time she picked up.

“Sam! What’s going on?” She asked, her eyes wide. “Dean’s in the shower, I woke up as Sam but I fell back to sleep and now I’m back to myself _and I didn’t get to explain yet_.”

“Shit,” he swore. “I was just asleep too, maybe that triggered it? I remember thinking that I wish I were in my own body again,” he said desperately. Sami was nodding, though. “Maybe, that might have done it, it would be why I woke up as you and then later as myself.”

“Okay, okay,” Sam rambled. “Dean will kill you because I’m not there and you are, I think we need to try to see if we can switch back? Faline and I are going to drive down to get you guys.”

“Alright, fuck.” They were both being hasty, tripping over their words. “I’m going to turn off the phone, try to go to sleep, I’m going to try too, and I’ll think about being back in you, okay?”

Sam nodded. “Sounds good, but if it goes south, call me.”

“Okay,” Sami said, before hanging up the call.

Sam jumped back up on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. _I need to be Sami again, I need to be Sami again,_ he thought to himself, trying to calm his racing heart. He wasn’t sure how long it took before he was asleep.

A shout woke him again, and he bolted upright, and looked down. He had boobs and he felt smaller. He was in Sami again.

Faline had walked into the room after convincing her parents to let her get the car for the night, claiming a grocery run. As she walked in, she saw Sam face down on the bed, but as she shouted his name to wake him up, she saw a shimmer go over him. The very air seemed to warp, and left Sami’s body behind.

“It’s still me,” Sam said, gasping. “I’m still Sam.”

Faline sat down on the floor as Sam spoke. “I talked to Sami, she had gotten her own body back, and we thought it might have been being asleep that triggered our switch, and how I had thought that I wanted my body back before I slept.”

Faline nodded, but was still confused. “How did you switch back?” She asked.

“We tried to sleep, and thought of being in each other’s body again. We would have kept it, but there was another day that went by for them. She hadn’t gotten to explain to Dean what had happened, and he would probably have killed her if she had been there and I wasn’t,” he finished.

“Well, it’s good to know that you can switch back and forth. But now, you have 10 minutes to pack a bag. I got the car, and you can come with me to get it. We’re going to Florida,” Faline said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a randomly productive burst of inspiration. The inspiration was procrastinating working on a project.  
> Yay!  
> I know a lot happens in this chapter, but we are picking up speed! Time for a little road trip :)


	10. Chapter 10

They got into the car and Sam pulled up the Florida town on Google Maps. “This says that we should make it in just less than a day,” Sam said. “How about you drive until you get tired, then I’ll take over? We can find a motel after that.”

Faline nodded. “That works. Keep your phone out though, Sami will probably call back soon.”

A couple of minutes later, Faline was proved correct as Sam’s phone rang. He answered the call and saw his own face pop up on screen. “Did you get to sleep in time?” Sam asked.

“Yup, I heard the shower turn off right before I fell asleep though, so it was close. I told Dean about everything, including swapping back. He’s on the other bed,” Sami swung the camera around to show Dean drinking a beer before switching it back to herself. “How was it for you?”

Sam shrugged. “Faline saw a shimmer where I turned back to your body, but it just felt like falling asleep for me.”

“Alright, that’s interesting. What time is it for you guys right now? It looks kinda dark out.”

“It’s about 4 o’clock right now, the sun sets earlier up here than in Florida. Is it still morning for you?”

Sami nodded.

“Huh.” Sam leaned against his seat. “Well, in the meantime, it turns out that the show is different than our lives.”

“What do you mean?” Sami asked.

Faline sighed and cut in before Sam could respond. “Sam didn’t die while fighting Jake in the ghost town, so Dean never made the deal with the crossroads demon. I told him what happened in the show, and that Castiel pulled Dean out of hell.”

“Hang on a minute!” Dean cut in, sitting next to Sami. “ _ Who _ pulled me out of  _ where _ ?”

“The angel Castiel. In the show, you made a deal with a crossroads demon after Sam died to bring him back. The catch was that you would go to hell, but you agreed anyway. Four months after you died, you were brought back by Castiel, but it felt like forty years for you.”

Blood had left Dean’s face.

Sam was breathing quickly.

Sami was frowning, she and Faline hadn’t gotten to the fourth season yet. She knew some of this from hearing about Supernatural before she started watching it, but this was the first time she had heard it explained.

“I went to hell for Sam?” Dean asked, breaking the silence.

Faline nodded.

“He’s stayed alive for us, but I would go to hell to keep him alive, so at least the show got that right,” Dean mused.

Sam opened his mouth to argue with Dean, but Sami cut him off. “So, you guys are in the car? Are you coming down?”

“Yeah, we figured with the two of us swapping back and forth, we shouldn’t wait for the weekend.”

“Sam and I are going to switch off driving, we’ll stop at a motel somewhere late tonight,” Faline said. “We should be able to be at least out of Maryland by then, and Sam and I will probably switch around New Jersey.”

“So you should be here by tomorrow night?” Dean asked.

“If we don’t get caught up in too much traffic, yeah. I think you two should go about your day as normal, and just stay in the motel room. We’ll figure out what to do once we get there, and I don’t want the Trickster to think anything is wrong,” Sam said. “Try to call again in a few hours, okay?”

“We can do that,” Sami said.

“Okay, talk to you later tonight then!”

A chorus of “bye!” echoed around the car before Sam ended the call. He leaned his head back against the seat.

“Faline, do you think we’ll be able to figure this out? It seemed almost straightforward earlier, but now with the differences with the show and what happened to us, will we be able to do this?” He turned his head and looked at her.

She was quiet for a few seconds before responding. “Once we talk to the Trickster, we’ll see what’s going on. And, if it isn’t him, we’ll make him help us.”

She reached out and grabbed his hand, and they stayed connected for the next few hours before getting off of the highway to switch drivers in New Jersey. They went to a supermarket to buy some salt before Sam took over driving. He took a little while to get used to driving Faline’s car, and being so close to the steering wheel as he drove, but they made it to Richmond, Virginia before looking for a motel.

Sam parked the car and carefully got out of it, since Faline was asleep in the passenger seat. He walked into the motel, where the receptionist was waiting.

“Hello, and welcome to our motel. What can I do for you tonight?” The receptionist said, with a plastered-on smile.

“Hi, could I have a room with two queens for the night, please?” Sam asked. “My friend is waiting in the car.”

“Sure thing.” She swiped the debit card and the transaction went through. “There, you’re all set. Checkout is at 11 tomorrow, give us a call if you need anything. There is a phone in the room with our number.”

“Thank you,” Sam said, and hurried back to the car. He gently woke Faline up, and she blinked blearily at him. “We’re at the motel, I got us a room.”

“Okay,” she yawned, and got out of the car. They walked to the room and dropped their stuff on the beds. Faline hopped in the shower before going to bed and falling back asleep, giving Sam a hug before she did.

It was still relatively early, only a little after midnight, so Sam stayed up and researched what Faline had told him about. He got a call from Sami and Dean and went into the bathroom and kept his voice down. Nothing was too crazy on their end, Dean hadn’t died yet, but it was just late afternoon so they decided to train Sami some more. After hanging up, Sam sighed, and conscious of how early they would need to wake up, decided to take a shower around one in the morning. He sighed as he felt the hot water run over him.

It had been a weird couple of days. He was stressed out, but not tired since he had slept earlier, so he couldn’t just sleep. He had come to terms with whatever the hell was going on, but it was still ridiculous. He was in a girl’s body, he couldn’t really get himself off in the shower.

But then Sam felt a smile go over his face. He could try to masturbate once he was out of the shower. If he could do it, hopefully he would get sleepy enough to go to sleep, and it would be fun to figure out what to do.

_ Yeah, what the hell _ , he thought to himself. Now was as good of a time as any, and he was pretty sure that Faline was a heavy enough sleeper that he would be all set.

Sam finished showering and dried off, then put on a shirt. He laid down on the bed, and tried to figure out what to do.

He brought up his hands over his shirt to squeeze at his boobs. He massaged them a little before moving to his nipples, just stroking them at first, then moving up to pulling and pinching. A particularly rough pinch sent a bolt of feeling down between his legs, and he felt himself clench down. He squeezed his legs together and felt friction between his legs, so he reached downward with his left hand.

Sam wasn’t a virgin, of course, and he had been around enough girls to know what they liked. He had also done some research when he was dating Jess, wanting to know what would make her feel good, so he knew what a clit was, and that it was the easiest way to make her scream. He tentatively explored between his legs, finding his clit and experimenting with different pressures on it.

He alternated light, quick passes with slow, hard grinds. He even tried a light pinch, and his legs twitched upwards at the sensation. Sam groaned, and then clapped his free hand over his mouth in fear that Faline would wake up. He looked over at the other bed, but she was still, her breathing deep and even. He let out his breath and continued.

Sam felt himself getting wet due to his clit stimulation, so he moved his fingers lower and pressed one inward. It was a tight fit, and it took him a second to get a good angle to press further inwards. He could feel his walls fluttering as he rubbed at his clit, and being able to squeeze around his finger was a heady feeling.

He worked in another finger, mindful of what Sami had said before. It was a very tight fit, but the extra finger allowed him to go deeper than before, since his knuckles weren’t in the way as much. He was able to feel around, twisting his fingers and sending shivers through his body.

Sam tried to find his G-spot, and when he felt a slightly new texture, a rougher slide of his fingers, he pressed downwards and his hips lifted off of the bed. He used his thumb to keep rubbing at his clit, while his free hand squeezed his boobs, and pinched at a nipple.

Eventually, the stimulation was too much, and Sam was rocking back and forth into his hand. He felt a pressure building between his legs, and he broke out in sweat as he felt himself clench onto his fingers and he came.

He worked himself through the aftershocks, staying away from his clit and G-spot, just prolonging his orgasm. His heart was beating fast, and his breathing sounded loud in the room. When he withdrew his fingers, they were sticky, a clear fluid clinging to them. He idly swirled his fingers around his entrance, letting himself calm down.

Slowly, he felt a lethargy creep over him as the buzz of the endorphins subsided. He swung his legs of the bed and went over to the bathroom to wash his hands. He decided to pee as well, not wanting to risk an infection, and when he emerged from the bathroom, he was sleepy enough that he crashed almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Sam woke up at 7 to his alarm. It was earlier in the morning than he would have liked, but they had to get to Florida. He got out of bed and carefully shook Faline awake.  _ She’s cute when she wakes up _ , Sam thought, and tried not to grin too much at the thought. They hit the road by 7:30, there were over 13 hours of driving to do.

Most of the time was spent in silence. Sam and Faline were too tired and stressed to keep a conversation going. Eventually, the miles passed by, and Sam and Faline were just outside Broward County. Sami had called earlier after waking up. She and Dean were on a closer time schedule to Sam and Faline than before, since Dean had died at nightfall, putting them roughly around the same time. It had been decided that Sam and Faline would spend the night in a motel before driving into the County in the morning. It would be too dangerous for them to go in half-asleep from the monotonous driving.

Sam pulled up to the motel, and he and Faline got out of the car to stretch their legs a little, before walking into the motel.

“Can we have a room with two full beds, please?” Faline asked. Sleeping in a queen bed the night before had been nice after the twin beds in the dorm, but it was cheaper to have a full.

“I’m sorry,” said the receptionist, looking truly apologetic. “We only have rooms with one queen left.”

“That’s fine,” Faline sighed. She handed the money over, and they got their key in return. They walked over to the room and Sam broke the silence. “I’ll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed to yourself.”

Faline was tempted. It had been a long day, and it would be nice to stretch out. But, she wouldn’t put Sam through being on the floor, he had been driving too.

“Nah, don’t worry. We can just share.”

“Are you sure?” He asked. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I’m sure. And you might get my cold feet on you in the middle of the night, but as long as you’re okay with that, I don’t care. Thank you, though.” She smiled at him.

Faline took a shower while Sam lined the exits with salt, before Sam showered and she got into bed. When he was dry, Sam came over and got into the bed too, staying as far over on his side as he could, still feeling bad about the single-bed situation.

It was only a couple of minutes before Faline spoke. “Sam, get your ass over here. I’m cold.” She knew that it would be easier for him to relax and go to sleep if it was her making the demand to move closer, and figured that it would be best to get any contact over with to avoid an uncomfortable morning.

Sam startled and looked over his shoulder before scooting over towards her. He liked Faline and knew that she liked him back, but he didn’t want to push her out of her comfort zone. Besides, he felt a little awkward liking her while still in Sami’s body. He was tense before Faline moved an arm over his shoulders but managed to relax after a little bit. It was nice to have another body next to his, and he knew that the salt lines would keep them safe. It took a shorter time than he thought it would before he felt himself falling to sleep, waiting to see what the morning would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter, I hope you liked it! I just finished classes, I only have exams left (send help).  
> <3


	11. Chapter 11

Sami woke up to “Heat of The Moment” again and groaned. She was getting sick of the song. The night before, they had practiced fighting, and Sami was getting better. She managed to make Dean sweat a little, and he decided to take a shower and then go to bed. But, he had slipped in the shower, so Sami hadn’t gotten to talk to Sam and Faline again. She figured that they would be going into the town today.

“Hey, Sam,” Dean said, shaking her out of her thoughts. “I’m going to shower, then we’ll get some breakfast down the street.”

Sami startled, having forgotten that Dean didn’t know about the loop yet. “Yeah, go shower, but I did some research last night, you’re gonna need to read my notes for it.”

Dean rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

When he was gone, Sami called Faline and Sam, but there was no answer. She tried again, but still no one picked up. It was concerning, but there was nothing she could do about them now. They were probably on their way, and she tried not to worry.

She got dressed and went through the notes on the computer. Everything seemed normal, and the notes were still there, so she went and sat on the bed, hugging her pillow.

Today was the day that Faline and Sam would show up so they could confront the Trickster. Sami was trying not to freak out too much, but she was terrified. Gabriel wasn’t  _ that _ malicious. He was a damned archangel. He just wanted to have fun and teach Sam a lesson.

Of course, it’s not ethical or intelligent to kill someone’s brother a hundred times for fun, but he didn’t seem like that bad of a person.  _ Hopefully he won’t be in the mood to kill any of us today _ , Sami thought, shivering. She hadn’t had to deal with any ghosts or demons, but Gabriel was tricky. She didn’t want to die.

She heard the water turn off in the bathroom and gave herself a shake. She would think about this later when she had time and could get a hug from Dean.

Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and Sami swallowed and looked away.

It would be nice to be in her own body again. He was too damn attractive to deal with when she was in Sam’s body. It was awkward and a hell of a lot more obvious.

Once Dean was dressed and had headed over to the computer, Sami went to the bathroom. It was easier to give him time to process everything so he didn’t confront her.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Dean pounded on the bathroom door.

“Sam, uh, Sami, come on out!”

She did, opening the bathroom door, stepping out and closing it behind her so she could lean against it.

Dean was tense. He stayed a couple of steps away from where Sami was leaning against the door, and had his hand on his gun.

“Let me get this straight, Sami, Sam, whoever.” He clenched his jaw. “I’m in a damned time loop? And you and my brother have switched bodies? And we’ve been a part of a TV show?”

Sami sighed. “Yes. To all three questions. And yes, my name is Sami, no I’m not Sam, yes, Sam is on his way here with my roommate, yes you’re in a TV show, no I don’t know what I’m doing or how to fight, and I’m not Sam because I know that you tried on a pair of Rhonda Hurley’s pink panties when you were nineteen. And you kind of liked it.”

Dean was taken aback before jerking his head over to the table where a bottle of water was waiting. “Fine. Go drink some of that holy water, and we’ll see what happens after.”

Sami rolled her eyes and walked over to the table, downed the water, and turned back to Dean. “Are you happy? I can try to call Sam if you want,” she said with a scowl.

“Fine,” Dean said.

She picked up the phone and tried to call Sam and Faline again, but there was no response. “I haven’t been able to call them today. I think they might be in town now,” she grimaced. She knew Dean would be annoyed at the lack of news.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Dean and Sami locked eyes before Sami quietly walked over to the door and peered through the peephole, Dean with his gun cocked behind her.

She threw open the door with a shriek, making Dean jump a little before he saw Sami hug one of the girls behind it. She was tall with brown hair, and they gripped each other tightly.

Dean put the safety back on his gun and was tucking it into his jacket when he saw a shorter girl edge into the room beside Sami, who was still hugging the other girl.

“Who are you?” He asked before his eyes widened at the bitch face the girl was giving him. “Sam?”

The girl snorted before nodding. “Yup. This is Sami’s body, by the way, and the girl over there, that,” he shivered, “that  _ I’m _ hugging is Sami’s roommate.”

“How do I know that it’s you?”

Sam let out a long-suffering sigh. “You gave me “The Talk” when I was fifteen because a guy hit on me in a bar.”

Dean shrugged. “Alright. Hey, Sammy.”

Sam grinned and hugged Dean. He usually wouldn’t have gone in for a hug, but he had gotten used to them with Faline, and it was nice to see his brother not be dead for a change.

Dean let out a grunt at the hug before he hugged Sam back, yanking himself away when his (downstairs) brain registered that he was hugging a very pretty, very well-endowed girl. Who was currently his brother.

“Okay,” he clapped his hands together, Sami and her roommate breaking out of their hug. “What are we doing now? And what’s your name?” He asked the girl.

Sami stayed with her arm wrapped around Faline’s waist. “This is Faline, she’s my roommate. She’s the one who got me into Supernatural in the first place, and she’s been keeping an eye on Sam for the past few days.”

“Hey, Dean,” Faline grinned. He nodded back to her.

“And now that she and Sam are here, we can figure out what the four of us are going to do to fight the Trickster.” Sami kept her eye on Dean, and luckily for her, he stayed standing where he was. “Sam and I sort of switched back to normal the other day, so we could try that again, but we also don’t really know how to do it. We think we just need to sleep and want our bodies back, that’s the only thing that we did the same.”

“Okay, so that’s settled. You two can sleep, and I’ll talk to Faline outside, and see what she knows. We’ll check back in every twenty minutes or so, and see if you’ve changed. Then we’ll wake you up, and go hunt ourselves a Trickster.” Dean gave a wolfish grin.

With nods of agreement all around, Sam and Sami took the two beds in the room, while Faline and Dean went outside.

“So, let’s just try wishing for our bodies back before we sleep? Or until we sleep?” Sami asked.

“Nah,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I think we just need to think it a few times. When we switched the first time, I only thought it once, but when we tried to switch back the second time, it was all I thought before I slept. We’ll try to meet it in the middle.”

“Okay,” Sami said, letting out a breath. “See you in a bit.” With that, she closed her eyes and smushed her face into the pillow, blocking the sunlight from the window from getting on her face.

Sam rolled onto his back and threw his arm over his eyes, hoping that their naps would work.

Faline and Dean sat in silence in the Impala. Dean was drinking a beer, and Faline was freaking out about sitting in the Impala.

After a while, Dean spoke. “What made you start watching the show?” He took a long pull of his beer.

Faline shrugged. “It seemed like an intriguing concept. Two brothers, hunting monsters and demons that most humans don’t know about. And, the actors that play you both are really hot, they actually look a lot like you guys, so that didn’t hurt either.”

Dean laughed. “Thanks for that.” He paused before asking, “And how did Sami get into the show?”

“Well, you two are hot, and Sami found you very attractive,” she said with a snort. “Don’t tell her I said that, she’ll kill me. But anyway, the show had gone on for a long time, but she was too scared to watch it alone, and I wanted to rewatch the show and she decided to watch it with me. And, well, here we are.”

Faline grinned. “At the very least, even though the show is fucking terrifying, I now have a list of most of Sami’s kinks to remind her of at the most inopportune times, which is great.”

Dean looked over at her. “What do you mean?” He said a little too quickly, making Faline grin internally.

“There’s the knife kink, the choking kink, the kink for when you kick down doors, honestly, there’s a lot. Pretty much anything you do, she likes. And, Dean?”

He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat before answering. “Yeah?”

“She has a crush on you. In the show, you’re kinda known for being a womanizer, with more one night stands than there are days in a year.”

“They got that right,” Dean said. “I’m not proud of it, but they got that right.”

“Yup. So, Sami likes you. I’m not going to tell her who she can and can’t like, but I just wanted to let you know that she likes you. And she’s not in it for the one night stand. She genuinely likes you. And not just the you from the show, it’s the you that she’s been with for the past few days. So, for the love of all things holy, don’t be an ass to her, or I’ll kick your ass. I’ve seen how you reacted when you hugged Sam and when I mentioned the kinks, so I know that you like her in return. Right?”

Dean nodded, speechless. He hadn’t been given the shovel talk before, so this was new.

“Good,” Faline said. “Thank you, I just don’t want Sami to end up hurt in this. She truly, genuinely likes you.”

“I can deal with that,” Dean said. “It’ll be easier when she’s back in her own body. She’s hot,” he grinned.

Faline grinned back at him. She figured Sami would be okay, and she could always ask Sam to kick Dean’s ass.

“I think it’s been long enough, let’s go check on the Sleeping Beauties,” Dean said, getting out of the car, Faline following him.

When they walked inside the motel room, Sami and Sam were in the same beds they had started in. Dean sighed, and slammed the door a little too loudly before cursing. Both Sami and Sam woke up, looking disheveled before looking at each other, then down to themselves. They were both disappointed, but when Sam’s stomach growled, he climbed out of the bed. “We can try again later, but for now, can we get breakfast so we can go talk to the dumbass Trickster?”

A chorus of “okay” echoed around the room before Sami got up too. A few minutes later, they were all dressed and headed out of the hotel.

A smile spread over Sam’s face.

It was time to fuck with the Trickster, and give him a taste of his own medicine. He’d be expecting two hunters, not four. It was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Sorry this was a bit late, exams really have been a bitch!  
> Let me know how this is, it took a while to figure out what I wanted to do. <3


	12. Chapter 12

Dean would be lying if he said that he wasn’t pissed off.

The Trickster had  _ tortured _ his brother by making him watch Dean die, over and over. Then, he made Sam and a random girl switch bodies. And not just any girl, a girl that Dean found attractive, but who he couldn’t currently hit on because his  _ brother _ was in the girl’s body.

And her name was Sami, which was weirdly close to Sam.

And the worst thing of all was that she knew things about him that even Sam didn’t know, because he was part of a TV show. She wasn’t a hunter that had heard of him, she was just a college student who watched him.

He resolved to give the Trickster a punch that he would remember.

Before leaving the room, Dean showed Faline how to use a pistol, and passed out a shotgun to Sam and a stake to Sami. The four of them walked to the diner, sliding into their usual booth. Dean ordered the pig ‘n a poke with coffee and a side of bacon, Sam didn’t want anything, Sami got pancakes, and Faline got an omelet. Sami was on the edge of the booth, uncomfortable. She was pressed against Faline, and she was staring herself in the eyes.

It was weird, but she took the time to study her own face, idly noticing that she needed to pluck her eyebrows, and that her eyes turned from their usual tree bark brown to a warm, rich tone in the sunlight.

Faline saw Sami’s distraction and kicked her when she saw their waitress arriving with the hot sauce. Sami recovered quickly enough to catch it and place it on the table with a blush.

They mainly sat in silence, digging into their breakfasts. Sami, Faline, and Sam all kept an eye on Dean while he was eating. They didn’t want to watch him choke again.

Sam nearly leapt out of his seat when he noticed the man with strawberry syrup instead of regular syrup, but Dean easily pulled him back down.

“Sit your ass down, Sam,” he hissed. “We need to be ready, we’ll go after him when he leaves.” He looked around before lowering his voice so that the guy couldn’t hear him. “And remember, you’re short and relatively weak right now. It’s gonna be Sami or I who pin him. The Trickster isn’t tall, but you don’t have the leverage or strength to stake him correctly right now.”

Sam sighed. He hated that Dean was right. He kept an eye on the guy though. As soon as he left, they were going to follow him.

Sami chewed her lip absently. She was thinking through what Dean had said. It was true that Sam wouldn’t be able to stake Gabriel in her body, but she figured that Faline might be able to, if worse came to worst. Of course, knowing that Gabriel was an archangel meant that the stake would have no effect.  _ But _ , Sami thought,  _ Gabriel might not want Sam and Dean to know about angels or archangels. He might keep up the charade. _ Sam and Dean knew about angels now, but they didn’t know about Gabriel, and he would probably want to keep it that way.

Well, at least Sami and Faline had good blackmail material.

The guy finished his pancakes, wiped his mouth, and paid. He stood up and walked out of the diner, not noticing the four pairs of eyes watching every move.

Once the guy had left the diner, Dean released his grip on Sam’s wrist and threw a few bills onto the table. They tailed the guy until he turned the corner around a brick building, but he was gone when they rounded the corner.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean cursed, and noted the two alleys. “Sam, Faline, go left. Sami and I will go right. He’ll be expecting us, but if you find him, give us a shout. If you get to the end, come back towards us. He won’t know who you are.”

They split up, ignoring the instinctual fear of being vulnerable by weakening their numbers.

Sam and Faline walked down their alley, guns out. Sam led the way, scanning around for any movement. Their alley came to a fork, and Sam jerked his head for them to go left first. He wasn’t going to leave Faline on her own.

Faline was happy to follow Sam. He moved carefully but determinedly, with an ease that spoke of years of experience. She tried to not step on anything that would make a loud noise, and whispered a quiet, “Sam, look” when she spotted a Milky Way wrapper. He nodded before continuing on.

Dean stalked down the alley, Sami holding Dean’s gun while he gripped the stake. Dean walked in front, while Sami stayed behind him to double-check behind a few boxes, and to keep an eye on their backs. She was stopped by Dean’s hand in the air, then watched him point to a couple of bags Swedish Fish on the ground. They walked faster, reaching the end of the alley before turning right into a tiny space that was barely wide enough for Sami, with Sam’s ridiculously wide shoulders. Dean started to slide down the path, while Sami stayed in the alley to look in both directions. She was about to follow Dean when she heard Faline scream “Sami!” from far away.

She locked eyes with Dean and then left, running towards Faline while Dean slid out from the tiny path. She had a brief moment of joy feeling how easy it was to cover ground while she was tall, then pushed herself harder, remembering who Faline and Sam were facing.

Sami arrived in time to see Sam fall to the ground, with Faline pressed against the wall of the alley. Gabriel was grinning, standing over Sam’s body. He stepped over it and headed in Faline’s direction.

Sami cursed, running towards the two. Gabriel snapped his head in her direction. “Hey there, Samantha! Having fun?” He stopped in front of Faline, and reached a hand out towards her and twisted it. Her head arched up and she grimaced. Sami stopped running and pointed the gun at Gabriel. “Let her go!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes before dropping his hand and watching Faline take a breath. “You wouldn’t dare shoot me, she’s too close. And you, Samantha - or should I say Sami?- should stay right where you are and call Dean off. He’s going to run around the corner in about, oh, seven seconds?” He walked over to where Sam was lying on the ground and woke him up, before pulling him up from the ground to use as a body shield.

Sami’s eyes widened and she turned her head to see Dean running at full tilt towards where she was. “Dean! He’s here!”

Without missing a beat, Dean ran to her, grabbing his gun and pointing it towards Gabriel while heading for him with the stake, stopping only when he saw who Gabriel was holding. “Trickster,” he snarled, a muscle clenching in his jaw. “Let Sam go.”

“Hiya, Dean-o!” Gabriel grinned. “How’d you like my red herrings? I can’t believe you both fell for it, as if I’m going to leave a trail of candy.” When Sami and Dean looked confused, he sighed. “The Swedish fish? Literal, “red herrings”?” He made the air quotes while holding up Sam, still managing to keep his arms by his sides. “Wow, you really are a bunch of idiots.”

Dean started walking towards Gabriel and Sam but stopped when Gabriel produced a knife and held it to Sam’s throat. Sam was struggling, but couldn’t break free of the Trickster’s hold. “Whoa there, big boy. You aren’t coming any closer until we’ve had a little talk.”

Dean let out a breath. “Fine, but you can’t hurt Sam.”

Gabriel laughed. “Don’t worry, he’s fine. He and Faline just can’t talk right now.” He gave a little shrug, ignoring the growl from Dean.

“I want you two to stop showing up wherever the hell I go, and stop trying to kill me! You aren’t going to be able to, and it’s so  _ annoying _ every time I try to have some fun.” He rolled his eyes. “I mean, seriously! Do you see me ruining your hunts? I know you two lumberjacks need the stress relief.”

Dean frowned. “You’ve been the  _ cause _ of a hunt, and it’s not our fault we came here to investigate the Mystery Spot!” He said indignantly. “Besides, you’ve trapped me in a damn time loop, and made my brother and some girl switch bodies! If you think that’s not you bothering us, you are mistaken,” his voice was rising, “And you’re an idiot if you think we aren’t going to try and kill you! We’ll keep going down our list until we find something that works on you.”

Gabriel groaned. “It’s like talking to children. You two need to stop! I separated you two because you’re each others' biggest weakness.”

“Is that really the only reason why you’ve messed with them?” Sami asked, stepping forward. “ _ Gabriel? _ ”

Dean and Sam went still, Sami could see the wheels in their heads turning. Gabriel’s eyes turned hard.

“How long did you expect them to believe that you weren’t a Trickster? I mean, really. Sam’s been to Stanford, and Dean’s the best strategist there is. They both know their lore, and they’ve got Bobby helping them out too.” Sami kept walking towards Gabriel.

“Trapping people in time loops? Making them switch bodies? It’s as if you  _ wanted _ to be found out.”

“Ugh, please,” Gabriel smirked. “As if any Trickster worth his salt couldn’t do that.”

“Really?” Sami asked, tilting her head. “Then why, oh why, is an archangel posing as a Trickster? Surely you can do more than that?”

Sam and Dean looked between Sami and Faline. “Is it true?” Dean asked, his voice hoarse. Sami only looked towards Gabriel, waiting.

It took a full minute before Gabriel dropped his smirk, pushing Sam away and letting Faline away from the wall. “Fine. It’s true.” He walked towards the wall of the alley, spreading his wings and letting their shadows fall against the wall. “Happy?”

Dean fired the gun, having kept it pointed on Gabriel. Gabriel just rolled his eyes, healing himself. “That’s nothing. I told you, you won’t be able to kill me.”

“Then why did you do this?” Faline asked, stepping towards Gabriel. “Torturing Sam and Dean, putting them on a TV show, pulling Sami and I into this mess, what the fuck do you get out of it?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Meet me back at the motel, then we’ll talk.”

He snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving the four humans in the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! I'm sorry, this took a long-ass time to get written. I was stuck in a bit of a rut. The semester just ended, I got home Wednesday night, I was going to have bloodwork done yesterday (the order hadn't gone through so I couldn't), I got a shot today, and my brain hasn't caught up to my life yet. But, here it is, we've reached the final stretch! There are still a few chapters left, but we're getting there! :)  
> Let me know how this chapter was, it was a pain in the ass.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, so in the last chapter, you know how in the notes I said that I got a shot the day I posted the chapter?

Well. I usually don't do well with shots/needles, and I've passed out once after a shot, and once during bloodwork.

But, that night, I stayed up late, and then around 4 in the morning, I needed to go the bathroom. I got up, walked to the bathroom, passed out, hit my head on the ground, woke up, went to the E.R., and got 7 stitches :D

It was a shitty, shitty morning.

But pretty much, what I want to say is I took a break from writing for the past couple of days. My head hurts, and I've been tired. I've slept a lot, it's been nice actually. Except for the fact that the reason I'm sleeping so much is _probably_ because of the head injury.

Yay. Anyway, I'll be posting the next chapter soon. I just wanted to give you an update of my life, and why I hadn't updated this on time.

Also I will be okay, I don't have a concussion, so I should be all set once I get the stitches out :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group have a talk with Gabriel, who is having way too much fun with all of the emotions humanity has to offer.

The group stood frozen before Dean shook himself. “Well, you heard the man. We’re heading back to the hotel, but we’re stopping by Baby first. I’m taking the demon knife and the silver bullets, you three can take what you want. I want this asshole dead,” he snarled, and started walking away.

“Come on, Dean.” Sam sighed. “I don’t think he’s going to die unless it’s on his own terms.”

Dean spun around. “He can bleed. And if he bleeds, he can die. I don’t care how powerful he is, you’ve seen some of the shit we’ve faced. And as a matter of fact,” he stalked towards Sami and Faline, “why the FUCK haven’t you mentioned that he was an archangel before? Hell, why haven’t you mentioned that there were archangels before? Your damned notes only mentioned angels, and you didn’t think to add in the archangels?” He stopped in front of Sami, not caring that he had to look up to look her in the eyes.

“Dean-”, Sam started.

“Shut it, Sam! I want to hear what these chicks have to say for themselves,” Dean snapped. He glared at Sami, daring her to argue. He watched her sigh before she opened her mouth.

“Faline and I had just watched the Mystery Spot and the episode where we found out that Gabriel was an archangel. We skipped about a season and a half to watch it, but we were going to go back and watch the rest normally. When I got dropped here, I figured that it might not be a good idea to mention what he was. That way, I could use it as a bargaining chip if Gabriel didn’t want to explain angels and archangels.” Sami snorted. “I mean, look at me. I don’t know how to fight him. He’s always seemed more rational than he pretends to be. He isn’t stupid. And look, the only way I know how to contain an archangel is to put them inside a circle of holy fire. We don’t have access to holy oil right now, so that was my best plan. Happy?”

Shadows flickered over Dean’s face and he unclenched his jaw. “Fine. But this isn’t over.” He turned and walked away, and the three others followed him.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, Sam.” Faline said, low enough so that Dean couldn’t hear. “We just weren’t sure if Gabriel would be able to tell if you knew, and if he would want to keep things a secret.”

Sam looked at her and shrugged. “It’s okay. I would have done the same thing in your place.”

“Really?” Sami asked. “Why?”

“It’s good to not play all of your cards at once. It’s like when you have a knife up your sleeve, and a gun in your waistband, those are easily found. But, most people won’t check in your boots, or in your bra if you’re a girl.” He blushed. “And Sami, don’t worry about Dean. He can be a dick, but he’ll calm down after this. He’s just pissed that he didn’t figure it out.”

Sami let out a breath and smiled at Sam. “Thanks, I needed to hear that. Now, let’s hurry up. I think Dean forgets that not all of us are over six feet tall-sorry, Sam,” she added as an afterthought.

Sam rolled his eyes in response but walked faster. He couldn’t wait to be tall again, thank you very much.

True to his word, Dean stopped by Baby on the way back to the motel room to grab a shotgun. He didn’t give a shit if the damned archangel couldn’t be killed, he’d at least do his best to try.

They cautiously opened the door to the motel room, but were surprised when Gabriel wasn’t there. Dean groaned and headed to the fridge for a beer, while Faline and Sami sat down at the table in the room. Sam took a beer and then headed to his bed.

“I wish he’d show up so we can get this over with,” Sam mused. “It’s like he’s playing with us, but we don’t know what he wants. It’s like an experiment of sorts.”

Faline and Sami looked at each other and shrugged. “Well, remember in the Mystery Spot episode? He was playing a game with you until you made him end the loop. And then afterwards, he kept at it. He might truly be playing a game, waiting to see which one of you will crack,” Faline said.

Sami sat up straight. “That seems plausible. He didn’t want to pick a side in the other episode, maybe this is just entertainment. It’s less like he wants to torture us, and more like he wants to amuse himself. Making you and I switch bodies, sticking Dean in the loop, hell, even the Changing Channels episode was funny for him. He’s just being a pain in the ass.”

A whoosh echoed through the room. Posed on the second bed was Gabriel, reclining in a “draw me like one of your French girls” pose.

“You got me,” he said with a wink.

Dean stood up, intending to fire at Gabriel, but the gun was yanked away from his hand before he could shoot.

Gabriel tsked. “Rude, rude, rude, Mr. Winchester. Don’t you know it’s impolite to shoot your host?”

Dean merely raised an eyebrow, fists clenched.

Sam rushed off of the bed, going over to the table to stand next to Faline, who grabbed his hand.

Sami jumped and then rolled her eyes at the dramatic entrance.

“No, “what are you doing here?” No, “what do you want to tell us?” No, “please, oh powerful archangel, switch us back?”” Gabriel sighed. “You spoil my fun.”

Dean pulled a tight smile. “You’re here now. Tell us what’s going on so we can get out of here and back to hunting, and those two can go back to college.”

Sami and Faline looked at each other. As if they would just _leave_ once this was over.

The smile dropped off of Gabriel’s face and he sat up on the bed. “I’ve been here since you walked in the room, invisible. You aren’t wrong. I have been playing games with you. In fact, I’ve played multiple games with you. But, boys, it hasn’t been to be _mean_. Well,” he reconsidered. “Some of it was hilarious. But mainly, this was because I needed to set this up properly. You four needed to meet each other.

“I’ve been dealing with this for a long time. The TV show is just one way that this all could have gone. My brothers have been fighting since the beginning of time. They’ve never gotten along, and even with Lucifer down below, we’ve all been disloyal in some way or another. We’ve sinned. We’ve gotten close with humanity. We’ve tried to kill humanity. My dad isn’t always proud of us, and sometimes, he gets really pissed off.”

Gabriel spread his arms out. “When Dad is pissed, we get the apocalypse. He goes for a vacation, and some of us keep the world from ending. The others try to end it.”

“And where do you fit in all of this?” Dean asked. “How can we know that you don’t just want us dead? That you want humanity dead?” He had sat down, and was holding onto the beer bottle so tightly that his knuckles were white. “Where do _we_ fit into this?”

Gabriel stood up looked around the room, noting the looks on Faline and Sami’s faces. He sighed. He could already tell that they would tell the boys if he didn’t.

“Fine. It’s because you, Dean, are Michael’s vessel. He’s the loyal, obedient son who doesn’t care how hurt he gets as long as he’s following orders. And you, Sam, are Lucifer’s vessel. The scorned, angry younger brother, always fighting the older, with demon blood running through your veins. You are the ones who bring about the apocalypse. It begins when the Righteous Man sheds blood in hell, but Lucifer only rises once Lilith is killed. You are the Righteous Man, Dean. You shed blood in hell. And Sam, you kill Lilith in revenge, and Lucifer walks free.”

Sam sat down on the floor, face drained of blood. “The show was right. It was always going to be the two of us, wasn’t it?”

Dean had a murderous glare on his face. “What do you mean I’m the “Righteous Man”?” He made air quotes around the words. “And I’m not going to hell. I haven’t made any deals, I’m not fucking around with that stuff.”

Gabriel sighed. “It was always the two of you. In some way or another, Dean, you always go to hell. There are different reasons why. Sometimes you go because Sam dies. Sometimes you go because you make a deal, and think you can get yourself out of it. Sometimes you don’t want to get yourself out of it,” he said, his voice trailed off at the end. “Something always makes you do it.”

Faline had tears rolling down her face. “So why are you here, then, Gabriel? Are you here to speed things along? To bring Sami and I here for fun? Make us the sacrifices?” Her voice broke. “Why did I even get myself into this damned show in the first place? Why did I get Sami into this show too?” She dropped Sam’s hand and stood up and walked over to Gabriel.

“What is wrong with you, you cowardly piece of shit?” She spat, and slapped Gabriel across the face.

He turned his head to the side and took the blow, hunching down on himself as he did so. “I deserved that.” He closed his eyes for a second before feeling Faline give him a hug.

“No, you don’t, I’m sorry.” She hesitated for a second before asking her next question. “How many times have you been through this?”

His voice cracked as he replied, “More times than I can count.”

At that, Sami stood up and walked over to Gabriel and gave him a hug as well. He needed it, and she felt like he would want to regain his composure. She kept her arms around him until she felt him relax. Hugs meant a lot, and she didn’t think that Gabriel was a horrible person. He had his reasons, and since he had been through all of this countless times before, it was no wonder he was a jackass. Since angels kept their composure at all times, she knew what it meant for him to show this weakness.

When he took a deep breath, Sami sat down on the bed, and he sat down to continue speaking.

“I made a time loop. Most of us hated you two boys, and we let things happen. I was on the side of the angels in the beginning. My job was to push Sam to make him go dark, and snap. Eventually, Dean killed Sam, and that was the way things should be. But it didn’t seem right. So I started the loop, and we tried again. I was the only one that knew, except for the man upstairs. He didn’t stop me, so I let it happen.”

At this point, the four humans were listening intently. This was all new for Sami, since she didn’t know how the show went. Faline compared the show to what Gabriel was saying. Sam couldn’t believe how different things were in the loops, but he trusted Gabriel. It would be too crazy otherwise. Dean was trying to come to terms with everything. He hadn’t known about being the “Righteous Man”, or going to hell.

For his part, Gabriel felt bad about what had happened. He had only been able to sit down and explain what was going on a few times, so he was mainly going on instinct for now. It was going to be a lot for the humans to figure out, but he wanted to do things right.

“I started the loop from before you two were born. It didn’t seem right to make you fight each other to the death. I’ve had some angels help me as we go, but they always lose interest after a couple of loops. I’ve tried to stop Azazel from getting to Sam in the nursery, but you always get your powers eventually. I’ve tried to separate you two growing up together so that you wouldn’t be as loyal to each other and would stop making deals to bring each other back from the dead, but it makes you susceptible to fighting each other. I’ve even killed Lilith, but she gets brought back and the Cage is still opened.” Gabriel turned his eyes to the two girls.

“That’s where you two ladies come in.”

Sami and Faline looked at each other and back at Gabriel who rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers.

Sam and Sami felt a yank go through them and ended up back in their own bodies. Faline caught Sam while Sami fell back on the bed from the change.

“Sorry.” Gabriel shrugged. “It was getting confusing, looking at Sami to talk about Sam, and vice versa.”

After a few seconds to let the humans get used to being back to normal, Gabriel started to speak again.

“I decided that we needed another couple of variables in the time loop. Humans, of course, have free will, so Castiel and I thought it would be useful to pull you in.”

“You’ve talked to Cas?” Faline and Sami said at the same time, before looking at each other and grinning at the familiarity.

“Of course. He’s been with me the longest, as he harbored his own misgivings about what we were making you go through. We made the show as a way to introduce ourselves to humans, under the guise of it being fictional. It took a long time before we found you. We had tested a few humans before, but they were either unable to deal with this all being real, or crazy fanatics, or just not interested. But you two, on the other hand,” Gabriel flashed a grin, “were the perfect pairing.”

Faline had crossed the room and sat down next to Sami on the bed. Sam joined them as Gabriel was speaking, and when he paused, Dean walked over and squished next to the three as well. Gabriel noted the closeness between the group with relief.

“Sami, Faline, you two are only a few days apart in age. Faline has seen the whole show, so she already knows what could happen with the monsters and demons that you could face. Sami, you only know part of what’s going on. That way, you can have a fresh perspective on new problems. You’re both open-minded, and have accepted this all sort of calmly. I can tell that you’re stronger than the others were. And,” he smirked, “you’re very… compatible with the boys.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean barked. “They’re _compatible_ with us?” He motioned between the other three and himself.

“Uh, Dean?” Sam started, but Gabriel cut him off with a leer.

“Well, you have lots of chemistry with each other, and I know you find Sami attractive, just as Sam finds Faline attractive.”

“And?” Dean said, curling his fingers into a fist.

Gabriel sighed. “Of course I have to spell it out for you.” He looked up at Dean. “You all have a person to fuck.”

He was met with Dean’s fist crashing into a wall of his grace that he had hastily put up, and smirked at the curse that followed. This was more entertaining than he had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this took so long. I said in the chapter before this that I'm on vacation, and then I hit my head and needed stitches, so I've had some time to think this chapter through. A lot happens in this, and it grew way beyond what I planned, so it took a lot more time than I thought it would to get this all written out. You know how it can be! I hope to get back on a schedule for the final few chapters of this work :) Let me know what you think! I love you!


	15. Chapter 15

“Fuck,” hissed Dean, shaking out his right hand. He had been on track for Gabriel’s face, but was stopped by an invisible wall. “The hell was that?”

“My grace. It’s a manifestation of my power,” Gabriel replied smoothly. “Now sit back down, and keep listening. And I won’t be putting down the wall for a while, so stop thinking about punching me. You too, Sam,” he nodded in the hunter’s direction, who had stood up after Dean’s failed punch attempt.

Dean and Sam sat down with identical scowls on their faces on either side of the two girls. They were holding hands, since Faline had yanked Sami back down when she had lunged towards Gabriel, and she hadn’t let go yet.

“Right.” Gabriel clapped his hands together. “Onwards. So, I’m sure you’re all wondering why the point of this was to have you fuck each other.” He lounged on the bed, making himself comfortable.

“Well,” he reconsidered. “It’s less about that and more about making sure that you two knuckleheads have someone to talk to, someone who knows about the life, and knows the lores. You two get sick of each other all the time, and every time you break off from each other, bad shit goes down.”

Faline sat up. “You mean like when Meg found Sam, and the demon blood?”

Gabriel nodded. “Exactly.”

“Demon blood?” Sami asked incredulously. “I’ve seen a few memes about it, but I thought it wasn’t until the seventh season, or something.”

“Nah,” Faline shook her head. “It starts in the fourth season, then comes back later on.”

“Hang on, demon blood?” Dean asked.

Gabriel and Faline winced. “Yeah. Trust me, you three don’t want to know about it,” Gabriel said, but Sam sat forward. “I want to know. If it comes into play, we need to know about it.” Dean nodded his agreement.

Gabriel sighed and jerked his head towards Faline for her to explain.

“Right, so Dean goes to hell at the end of the third season. In the beginning of the fourth season, he’s brought back, but it’s been four months. In the meantime, Sam has been working with Ruby, who, by the way, you should absolutely  _ not _ trust, on improving his psychic powers given to him by the yellow-eyed demon’s blood. It’s slow to improve, so Ruby introduces Sam to drinking demon blood. It strengthens his powers exponentially, and makes it really easy to gank a demon back to hell, and it can sometimes even leave the host alive.” Faline paused. “Is everyone still with me so far?” At the nods from the three people next to her, she continued.

“The problem is, it’s incredibly addictive and brings out the aggressiveness in a person. And the more blood you consume, the closer you are to becoming a demon. By the end of the season, Sam was like a junkie looking for a fix, so Dean and Bobby stuck him in the demon-proof room to try and dry him out, but he ended up with shitty, shitty withdrawal symptoms and hallucinations. There were angels that wanted the apocalypse and knew that Sam had to be the one to kill Lilith, so they ordered Cas to release him from the room. Anyway, he met up with Ruby, got his fix, and they went to kill Lilith. Dean got trapped by the angels until Cas busted him out and took him to Sam and Ruby. However, Ruby stopped Dean from getting to Sam and stopping him, since all along, she was playing on the influence of the blood and manipulating him into killing Lilith for revenge. However, since Lilith dying was the final seal to free Lucifer, and Ruby knew it, the plan all along was to make Sam kill her. Also, he needed a ton of power to kill Lilith. He had enough demon blood in his system that his eyes fully turned black. So, uh,” Faline coughed. “Yeah.”

Dean and Sam were looking ill. Sami seemed okay, as she had sort of known that demon blood was responsible for most of their issues with Lucifer, but she slid closer to Dean and wrapped an arm around his waist. He leaned into it almost automatically. Faline fully hugged Sam, who had gone white and curled in on himself.

Gabriel restrained himself from giving the Winchesters hugs as well. Over the loops, they had talked and he had grown close to the boys. He would still tease them and prank them, but it was in his nature. He had dropped any true maliciousness early on, now it was feigned to protect himself from every time they failed. Still, he felt bad, so he snapped some candy bars into existence and passed them out instead. Sam’s quiet hum of contentment with his Milky Way made him feel a bit better.

“I think it might be best if I leave for the day,” he said, and was met with four pairs of eyes staring at him as he stood.

Sami stood up to stop him. “Look, Gabe, we don’t blame you for this. If you’d like to stay, you can. We don’t have to talk about this for a while,” she offered, but he shook his head and smiled ruefully.

“I’ll be okay. Besides, I need to go fill in Castiel, and you four need to have a long talk with each other. And, just so you know, you’re safe here. Nothing is going to bother you. I’ll try to be back in a few hours, if not, I’ll see you in the morning.” He paused for a second. “Have fun,” he winked, and was gone with a snap.

“He made the beds bigger,” Sam noted before turning pink and definitely  _ not _ looking at Faline next to him.

“Right.” Dean stood up. “I need another drink,” he said and headed over to the fridge, opening it to find it fully stocked. He shrugged. He wasn’t going to turn down free beer from an archangel.

“Can I have one?” Sami asked, and was met with Faline’s retort.

“Sami, you’re underage. It’s not  _ legal _ .”

They kept straight faces for a few seconds before laughing. “For once, I can say that I want a drink, and have it actually be alcohol, and not iced tea from the dining hall,” Sami mused.

Faline grinned helplessly. “Fair enough. Grab me one too?”

“Hey!” Sam and Dean said at the same time.

“You’re nineteen. We’re not giving you two alcohol,” Sam said, before standing up and heading over to the fridge himself.

Sami raised an eyebrow. “That’s true. However, we’ve been to a couple of parties, and had drinks. We don’t drink more than two ciders or beers or Smirnoff ices, because we aren’t stupid or looking to get drunk. We know perfectly well that we’re underage, but seeing as we probably aren’t leaving this room for another couple of hours until we want to get food, we aren’t going to be caught. We ate earlier, and we’ll stay hydrated. And after the events of the past few days, I think it’s pretty fair that we can have a drink. And,” she had stood up and was stalking towards Dean, “I know you won’t remember, but when I was in Sam’s body, you said I wasn’t underage then, and were planning on getting me drunk.” She poked Dean in the chest.

“Well you’re in your own body now, where you’re definitely underage, so nope,” Dean said. “I don’t care what we were going to do.”

Just then, Gabriel reappeared. “Thanks for reminding me, Sami!”

Everyone jumped at his reappearance.

He rolled his eyes. “I was invisible again. I wanted to see how you’d react, but I actually forgot to do a few things. Number one,” he walked over to Dean and pressed a finger to his forehead. “Your memories, without the pain of dying because I’m not a jackass.”

Dean slumped against the counter for a second before straightening up and glaring at Sam. “You hit me with an axe?” He yelled.

Sam grimaced. “Oops?”

Gabriel grinned. “Now, on to the second thing. Your ages. Sam, you’re twenty-four, and Dean, you’re twenty-eight. Are you okay if I make you both two years younger?”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“A couple of reasons, mainly to put you closer to Sami and Faline’s ages. Also to keep you looking like your fake I.D.’s for longer. Just to make things easier in the long run.”

“Hang on!” Dean yelped. “We don’t need to be closer to Sami and Faline’s ages, because once we’re done with this and you tell us what we need to do, and you let us go, they’re going back to college.”

Gabriel groaned before looking towards the girls. “That’s one of the things you all need to talk about. But I’ll get back to you two later. Sami, Faline, are you okay if I make you two years older? Your birth certificates will stay the same, but if you need to be twenty-one, any I.D. you have will change in the eyes of whoever is looking at it. Biologically, you will be two years older as well.” He sat down on the bed he had been on before while they decided.

Sami walked back over to Faline and sat down. “Are you okay with this? If you aren’t, it’s okay, I can do it and you won’t have to.” Sami whispered.

“Are you kidding? I’m all for it. I’m not leaving after this, no matter what Sam and Dean say,” Faline whispered back.

Sami grinned. “Good, because I’m not leaving either.”

They turned back to Gabriel and nodded. “Go for it.”

He touched their foreheads and a shimmer went over them. When it cleared, Gabriel grinned in satisfaction. “Nice. You’re older, and I added a little muscle on you both as well, just to help out with any hunting, or self-defense if necessary.”

Faline smiled before giving Gabriel a hug, followed by Sami. “Thanks, Gabe.”

“Of course,” he winked. “Call me if you need me!” He snapped away.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then at the girls. They walked over and sat across from them on the other bed.

“Well, you heard the man,” Dean said. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write, it fought me a bit, but overall I think I made it do what I wanted it to do.  
> I could be wrong, I don't have a beta, we die like men :)


	16. Chapter 16

“Alright. Talk,” Sami said. She shifted on the bed, holding Faline’s hand. “Then we get our turn.” Faline nodded her agreement.

“Right.” Dean let out a breath. “You two shouldn’t have gotten mixed up in any of this. We can ask Gabriel to de-age you guys and drop you back off at college. Then we’ll give you our number if you ever need help, and then we don’t see each other again. We’ll keep hunting, you stay in college, graduate, get a job, whatever. You aren’t cut out for this.”

“Dean’s right,” Sam said earnestly. “We didn’t have a choice in this. You saw what happened when I went to college. It was stupid to think I could leave, but you still have a chance. We’ll drive you back, and then we’ll leave. Demons don’t know you yet, so you aren’t, uh, targets.” He winced. “You don’t know how to fight, and, well,” he shrugged. “You’re a liability to protect. You wouldn’t be of much help, beyond research.”

“We can learn to fight!” Faline protested. “At the very least, we can help out on salt and burns, and we have ideas on how to make your lives easier!”

Sami raised an eyebrow. “We do?”

Faline rolled her eyes. “Yes, we do! Supernatural is a show, so there have been a lot of things on Tumblr analyzing what you guys do, and what would be an easy fix.” She turned to Dean and grabbed his hand. “You already wear one ring, start wearing iron rings. Punch ghosts in the fucking face, for once. Get a hula hoop and fill it with salt for a circle. Fill squirt guns with holy water. Record an exorcism so you can just play it from your phone.”

“She’s right,” Sam mused. “That would make things better, and would let us keep mobility.” Dean nodded absently. It wouldn’t be too much trouble to have iron rings, at the very least.

“Wait, Faline?” Sami looked to her. “What about “christo”?” She made the quotation marks. “Do they ever use it again?”

“Nope. I think it was regarded as being too easy to tell who demons are.”

Sami rubbed her forehead. “You can start using the word “christo” again, that would be nice.” She thought for a moment more before shooting to her feet. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Other than not wanting to go back to college, what now?”

“Supernatural is a show, and it’s been massively popular. I’ve seen merch for it at Hot Topic all the time! They must have thirty different shirts, pants, socks, and jewelry with devil’s traps on it, and anti possession symbols too!” She sat back down on the bed and thunked her head into Faline’s shoulder. “You guys can get the merch and be protected, assuming they’ve done the designs correctly. You could get a few sets of earrings and some bracelets, and then you can protect a ton of people.”

“Huh.” Sam and Dean looked at each other before Sam spoke. “We were planning on getting anti possession tattoos, but this would be a lot more convenient, and less painful. It’s worth a shot to check out in the future.”

“Well, we aren’t useless, then. We can help you out, and you heard what Gabriel said. You two need someone to talk to. Faline and I both have siblings, we know what it’s like when we get mad at them. You can’t just bottle up your emotions and issues with them until it results in a screaming match.”

“It’s worked with us for the past twenty-four years,” Dean said. “We fight, but it doesn’t matter. We don’t-”

“Don’t do chick-flick moments, we know,” Sami finished.

“Then you get it. We don’t need you, we do this on our own. Getting other people involved makes it messy,” Dean reaffirmed. “This will just end badly for you. Go back to school, forget this ever happened.” He took a pull of his beer and stood up, walking over to the table.

Sami and Faline looked over at Sam. He shrugged. “Dean’s right. Just forget this ever happened.” He gave them a tight smile before reclining on the bed.

Sami pulled on Faline’s hand and stood up. “If you two think we can just forget this, you are sorely mistaken,” she hissed. “If shit starts going down at school, maybe we’ll recognize the signs. Maybe we’ll get a chance to call your numbers. But what happens when you’re in fucking California or Washington? Already on a case? What good will you do then?” She walked over to Dean.

“Sure. I can go get a job with the NOAA. Faline can become a writer. We’ll have a good life, and it’ll be perfect. Except, oh wait,” she snapped. “I’m going to make myself iron rings, maybe get a damn anti possession tattoo, keep boxes of salt everywhere, and learn how to fire a gun.” 

Faline nodded her assent. “Sami and I will do it, you know.” She looked towards Sam. “In the pilot episode, when Dean came to get you from college, you said that when you were nine and scared of the thing in your closet, your dad gave you a .45. He was supposed to say “don’t be afraid of the dark”, but he didn’t. And then you, Dean,” she rounded on him, “you said, “Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what’s out there!” Well, guess fucking what! Now Sami and I know what’s out there!”

Sami shook her head. “You’d think after spending the last few days with us that you’d realize we aren’t stupid. Like it or not, we’re a part of this.” She stalked over to the table and grabbed the keyring off of it. “Faline and I are going for a drive.”

She and Faline left the room, and resisted the urge to slam the door after them. Faline headed over to her car before noticing that Sami hadn’t followed her. “Aren’t we driving?”

Sami grinned. “We are.” She held up the keys to the Impala and tossed them to Faline. “But we aren’t taking your car. I think I know how to move the seat up, so I’ll drive.” She looked back to the motel room. “And hurry,” she said with a laugh. “Don’t slam your door until I’ve got the seat up and the engine on.”

Back in the motel room, Dean broke the silence. “Do you think they’re right?” He asked, glancing over at Sam, who shrugged.

“Maybe. It’s just,” he hesitated. “Can we really be thinking about bringing two more people into this life? Is it too late for them to back out?”

Dean thought for a moment. “I would say no, but they’ve been more involved than most of the people we meet on cases. Still though-”

He was cut off by the sound of the Impala’s engine starting. He shoved open the curtain to the window and looked outside. “Son of a bitch!” He ran outside. The Impala had just left the parking lot, so he turned around and went back inside, slamming the door. “Sami took my car. She swiped my keys,” he said incredulously. He grabbed another beer from the fridge before sitting down and draining the first one.

Sam was silent for a moment before laughing. “Think we underestimated them?” He turned his laugh into a cough when Dean looked at him with murder in his eyes. He cleared his throat and continued. “I mean, they at least have the balls to steal your car, and I’m sure they know how high your blood pressure is right now. They’re either idiots or brilliant, and we might need to give them a chance.”

Dean grunted. “Yeah, yeah. Look, I’m going to go take a shower. If they’re back before I’m done, lock them in here and check on Baby. I haven’t decided what I’m going to do with them yet.” He finished his beer before grabbing new clothes and walking into the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and stripped, hopping in once it was warm enough. He idly washed his hair while thinking about how to deal with the girls. Sami had picked up the fighting fairly quickly during the loop. Even with only a couple of days of experience, she was doing well. Faline, he didn’t know about, but her knowledge would be useful, and Sam would be good at training her.

It was just so frustrating that they were so set on being a part of the hunting world. He cared about the two girls already, and didn’t want to see them hurt. Of course, he was still pissed over them taking the Impala for a spin. If they put even a scratch on it, he was going on the warpath.

He finished washing and figured that he had enough time to jack off quickly. If he was quiet, he’d be able to listen for the door opening, and Sam wouldn’t know a thing.

Dean slid a hand around his shaft, stroking it lightly as it filled with blood. He started off thinking about the latest magazine of Busty Asian Beauties, and after a few minutes, felt himself growing close. He had only gotten off a few times during the loop, and it had been far, far too long since he had had the privacy. He moved his hand lower down to his balls and rolled them around, moving himself under the hot water so it almost felt like a mouth on them.

His fantasy shifted as he stroked himself again, and when the girl he imagined on her knees before him looked up, it was Sami’s face. He came hard with a groan, biting his lip as rubbed lightly around his head, taking a few deep breaths before washing himself off carefully, not wanting any shocks of overstimulation.

He shut off the water and grabbed a towel, stepping out of the shower. He got dressed and toweled off his hair once more. He left the bathroom and headed back over to the table to wait while talking things over with Sam. It wasn’t more than twenty minutes when he heard the familiar roar of his car pull back up to the motel. The engine turned off, but it was another couple of minutes before he heard the doors slam.

Sam sat up on the bed and they watched the door to the room open. Sami and Faline stepped through, looking calmer than they had been before. Sami tossed the Impala’s keys back to Dean, who put them in his pocket. She looked at Faline before taking a breath.

“We aren’t leaving.”

“Good,” Sam replied with a smile. “We’re going to keep you.”

Faline and Sami looked over at Dean, who nodded. “As long as you don’t do anything stupidly dangerous,” he spread his arms out. “Welcome to the team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck this took me a while to post.  
> I can't blame anything but myself this time, so thank you for still sticking around! I hope you liked this chapter! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Dean narrowed his eyes. “However, stealing my car counts as doing something stupidly dangerous. Care to explain, Sami?”

Sami took a deep breath before walking over to the free bed and sitting down on it with a saccharine smile. “Sure.” She patted the space next to her. “Have a seat.”

Having more than one self preservation instinct, Sam got up from the bed and went over to the table where Faline joined him. “Look, Faline, I didn’t really want to leave you out of this-” Sam started before she cut him off with a whisper.

“I get it. We still need to talk, but right now, Sami and Dean are hopefully going to roast each other, and seeing as I got to drive the Impala back here, I’m not mad.”

Sam nodded before frowning. “Wait, but didn’t Sami have the keys when you two walked in?”

“Yup. I gave her the keys so I could move the seat back,” Faline explained. “Now shush.”

Dean had stalked over to the bed and sat down next to Sami, crowding in next to her but she was undeterred. “Cozy,” she said dryly, to which Dean raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “I’m very comfortable, thanks.”

“I didn’t imply that you weren’t,” Sami replied before sighing and leaning back on the bed. “Alright. Look. Faline and I are in too deep. We know too much, we don’t have enough training, and there are literal archangels pushing the four of us together. You two were being idiots, so I thought that Faline and I should leave for a bit. I took your car because I didn’t trust you two to not try and leave us here, seeing as we can’t track you down, and because it’s the  _ Impala _ .”

Dean swallowed. “Alright. Keep talking. Who drove?”

“I drove out of here,” Sami said with a grin. “We went a little while away, and just drove around for a bit before we found a parking lot. We sat there and talked for a bit before switching, and Faline drove home. We both have our licenses, and we were careful when we parked. It’s a nice car, and although I have a few kinks, I don’t particularly want you to torture me if it got scratched. And like I said, it’s the Impala. I’ve only watched part of the show, but I would already know that car anywhere. I saw the chance for us to drive it, and I took it.” She shrugged. “And I also wanted to try lying down in the backseat, I know that it’s a big enough car to fuck in, given that I’ve seen clips of it, but I wanted to test it out for myself. It really is surprisingly roomy,” Sami said, trailing off with a grin.

Dean had a similar smile on his face at the thought of Sami in his car but shook his head to clear it. “Right. Look, you can’t drive the car. Only I get to drive my car. And if I’m incapacitated, Sam gets to drive my car. But not you two. We need to know you better than that, and we have a lot to teach you before you even get to go in the passenger seat.”

“That’s surprisingly reasonable,” Sami conceded. “But what happens if you do something stupid, and Faline and I decide to say so? What are the consequences there?”

Dean shrugged. “Chances are, I won’t do something stupid, but if you two think so, feel free to bring it up. You and Faline might know more than us about some cases, and we can’t afford to not know everything. No more secrets.”

“Deal. Also, you need to be nice during training. You’ve got the memories from when we first tried, and I’m not messing around with that again.” Sami looked up at Dean, and seeing acceptance and a bit of guilt in his eyes, continued. “And, uh, I’m probably going to get distracted at some points while we’re sparring. Or learning how to use knives.”

Dean grinned at her words. “Are you saying that you might get turned on?” He asked with a smirk.

“Yup,” Sami deadpanned. “I mean, it’s not like I might be averse to being pressed up against an extremely attractive guy during hand-to-hand combat, or learning how to use knives, also being taught by that same attractive guy.”

Sifting through his memories, Dean found one from early on when Sami had gotten into the loop and pulled back his arousal. “I’m flattered, but are you sure? I mean, you’re a virgin, you haven’t even been properly kissed.” Their age difference was better now that Gabriel had aged Sami up, but he still wanted to be sure about how Sami felt. He would never want to pressure her into doing anything she wasn’t comfortable with.

“I’m sure, Dean. In fact,” Sami paused and looked at the table. “Sam, Faline, can you two go for a drive? Go have a talk of your own, I didn’t miss you two whispering over there.”

With grins on their faces, Sam and Faline left the room after pausing to grab the Impala’s keys from Dean. “Have fun, use protection! Not just an angel blade!” Faline called as the door slammed.

“Oh my god,” Sami muttered. “I can’t wait to say that back to her with Sam.” She glanced up at Dean. “I promise that this is what I want.” She stood up and slid onto Dean’s lap, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning back to look him in the eye. “I’m not overstepping anything though, am I? I know that this isn’t an ideal situation for how to meet someone, and if I ever make you uncomfortable, let me know, okay?” She bit her lip. This was all new to her, and despite learning more about Dean over the past few days, she didn’t have enough of a lock on his personality to be sure that she was what he wanted.

Dean laughed. “Sami, I just came in the shower thinking about you on your knees. I want this too.” And with that, he leaned in slowly, cupping her face with both hands and giving her enough time to meet his lips for a full kiss.

He was gentle, not pushing too hard. After feeling her tense up and try to push in closer to him, he ran his fingers through her hair to calm her before increasing the pressure of the kiss.

Sami was on Cloud Nine. Her only experience with kissing had been with Dean while she was Sam, so to be back in her own body and still be kissing him was indescribable. Dean’s lips were soft, and once she had melted into his body, he deepened the kiss, and she followed his lead.

Sami broke away with a gasp, as breathing had become a much lower priority, but Dean just trailed his lips down onto her neck, smiling as he felt Sami suck in a breath. He found her pulse point under her jaw and pressed his teeth in lightly. He pulled back, smirking at the dazed look in her eyes. “Are you good if I leave marks?” He asked.

Sami grinned. “Please,” she said, before guiding Dean back to her neck. He obliged, going back to where her pulse was fluttering and biting down harder. He soothed the bite by licking and sucking around it, wanting to be able to see what he had done later.

He looked up at Sami, whose pupils were dilated, much like his had to be. She leaned forward and met his lips again, and this time it was open-mouthed, growing filthier by the second. Deciding to leave marks of her own, Sami started kissing around Dean’s neck, biting down when she felt like it. After a sharper bite than she intended- Dean had trailed one hand down to her left breast, palming it over her bra -and feeling Dean jump under her, she finished the bite with a hard suck, hoping that it wasn’t too much. Judging by Dean’s groan though, she had guessed correctly on the pressure and intensity, giving her a twist of joy.

Dean pulled her back up to his face, leaning his forehead against hers. “How far do you want to go, Sami?”

She groaned and answered raggedly. “Not all the way today, I’m not ready for that yet, but maybe I could try giving you a blowjob, and then you get me off?” She was gratified when Dean answered with a curse and a nod.

“Fuck, I’d love that.” He went back to kissing her, and she unbuttoned his shirt and worked it off of his arms. For once, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it, so she got to map out the expanse of his chest and shoulders, suppressing a moan at how strong he felt under her hands.

Dean’s lips left hers as he pulled her shirt off, taking a few seconds to drink in the sight of her before he reached around her to take her bra off, undoing it with ease. She flushed under his gaze and went back to kissing him, feeling heat spark through her as their chests met. She could feel a bulge beneath her, and she got the courage to reach down to unbutton his jeans.

At that, Dean stood up, holding Sami to him with his hands on her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He turned and laid her down in the bed and straightened up to tug off his pants. He hesitated at his boxers, unsure if Sami wanted him to take them off yet, but at her nod he complied and took them off, his cock springing free.

Dean was absolutely gorgeous, there was no getting around that. Sami’s eyes widened at the sight of him, and she hastily reached down to unbutton her own jeans, with Dean climbing onto the bed to pull them off the rest of the way. That left her in only her panties, but she decided to bite the bullet and take them off too.

Dean leaned forward to kiss Sami again, but brought his lips down her torso quickly, stopping at her chest. Mouthing around one nipple, he tugged at the other with his fingers, giving them light twists that made Sami’s breath start to stutter. When he scraped his teeth along her nipple she arched up into him and felt the heat of his cock on her thigh. After he let go, she pushed at his shoulders to have him lie on his back while she scooted down to his hips.

“Look, Dean, I’m going based on imagination and what I’ve seen in porn, here, and I’ve never seen a dick other than your brother’s in real life, so do you mind, uh,” Sami took a breath. “Can you tell me what to do?”

Dean’s hips twitched at her words. “Yeah, I can do that.” He sat up and ran his hands through her hair, remembering how she had calmed earlier, and saw the slight tension in her shoulders loosen as he went for another kiss, but gasped into her mouth as she wrapped a hand around him and started jerking him off.

“F-fuck, Sami, you’re doing great, just, god-” he choked off with a moan. “Grip a little harder.”

She did, giving a twist to her wrist and reached down to play with his balls. Remembering her earlier suggestion, she bent her head down and took the head of Dean’s cock in her mouth.

Dean’s hips shot up, choking Sami for a second before she pulled off. Dean’s eyes widened. “Shit, I’m sorry!”

“It’s alright,” Sami waved him off before blushing. “How about you lie back, and I can hold your hips down?”

Dean nodded. “Okay. And if you want to back out at all, you always can. I won’t be mad.”

Sami couldn’t help herself and kissed him again. “Of course. And the same to you as well.”

She pushed Dean down before putting one arm over his hips and started jerking him off at the base. When he started shifting, she took his head into her mouth and sucked lightly, swirling her tongue around it. She slowly bobbed her head down further at each suck, hollowing her cheeks. When she looked upward, she saw Dean propped up on his elbows, watching her, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

When his hips started twitching uncontrollably, Sami knew that Dean was close, so she popped off of his cock and stroked him harder, moving a finger to press behind his balls, remembering that it was a way to access the prostate externally. Dean inhaled sharply before coming over her hands with a grunt of “son of a bitch.”

She hadn’t planned on swallowing, but she was curious, so Sami brought a finger to her mouth and licked Dean’s come off of it. It was saltier and bitter than she would have liked, but overall, it wasn’t as bad as she had been expecting.

Dean surged upwards and crashed his mouth to hers. “God, Sami. That was so fucking hot, how did you do that?” He muttered.

Sami laughed. “Well, I had a chance to practice with a dick while I was Sam, and I thought that if I pressed on your prostate from the outside, it might help you come. And for the blowjob, I just imitated what I’ve seen in porn, and described in books.”

Dean looked at her, grinning. “No matter how you knew what to do, you looked so hot, and you got this little crinkle on your forehead, it was adorable.”

She blushed. “Thanks, I know you’ve had a lot of experience.”

“I’ve had experience, yeah, but not all of it was that great on my end. But, as for you, may I return the favor?” He looked up at her before trailing his hand down to her pussy, finding her already wet.

“Uh, I’d rather you use your fingers, rather than your mouth for now, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course,” Dean replied, and leaned to kiss her. It was good that Sami was small, he could easily reach her pussy and kiss her senseless at the same time while she was in his arms. He brushed a finger over her clit, gathering a bit of wetness from her entrance, and swirled it around, watching her eyes flutter closed.

When she seemed wet enough, he slowly pushed a finger in, being careful not to go too fast. He kept his thumb at her clit, rubbing it and watching her face for any signs of pain. He searched around for her G-spot, finding the area of her that was a little rougher than the rest, and circling on it.

Sami’s eyes flew open, meeting Dean’s. “Son of a bitch,” she groaned. “I couldn’t reach that before.” Dean grinned and kissed her again, hand sliding over her back.

“Just hang on, I’m going to rock your world.”

He increased the pressure on her G-spot and clit, moving his finger around enough that she was stretched open for a second one.

Sami gasped, Dean’s fingers were much larger than her own. She buried her head in his neck, biting down when he pinched her nipple roughly. He kept up the pinch on her nipple before moving to the other one, and by then, Sami had started to rock against his hand.

“Fuck,” Sami whimpered. “I’m close.” Dean hadn’t been lying, he knew what he was doing. She was grinding against his hand now, clenching down on his fingers. It felt good to have something in her stretching her open.

A couple of minutes later, the coil that had been building up between her legs snapped, and Sami came. Dean worked her through it, stopping only when she had begun to squirm. She blinked hazily at him as he withdrew his fingers, but her eyes widened as he licked his hand with a wink and kissed her. She could taste herself in his mouth. She had tried it before, but it was so much more intense with Dean, she could taste herself and Dean at the same time.

Dean scooted them both under the covers, seeing that Sami was getting tired. He knew that Sam and Faline would probably be back soon, so he didn’t worry about curling up to Sami, spooning her.

Sami hummed, realizing that if she were a cat, she’d be purring from how comfortable she was. Being with Dean had been intense, but it had been sweet and gentle and everything she needed, and it wasn’t long before she dropped off to sleep, feeling safe and warm in Dean’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck it's been way too long. I'm sorry it's been a ridiculously long time, this chapter fought me every step of the way. I wasn't happy with it for a while so I kept rewriting it, but I like where it is now! I know more of where the fic is going to go from here, so fear not, this will get back to a normal updating schedule.  
> I started my second semester of college, and boy fucking howdy, this is going to be quite a hard semester. We'll have to see how it goes!  
> I love you all, thank you for sticking around <3 Let me know how you like this!


End file.
